Naruto's Teasing Sensei
by Ash-FALL1N1
Summary: Kushina decides to take on a team and gets her perverted son who has a lot of potential. She is actually quite happy with that as she knows exactly how to 'motivate' him and so their funfilled adventure begins with Naruto getting many 'rewards' along the way. A Naruto/Kushina lemon story just so you guys know before you get into it.
1. Their Fun Begins

**A/N Hey guys it's Ash with a little side project for you all.**

 **I just had an idea and then i searched to see if there was something similar to my idea on different sites and I found Stop Teasing Us Sensei by LordofLust so I asked him and he allowed me to post a slightly edited version of his story. Mine is about Naruto being Kushina's student so if you don't think you will like it because of the pairing then I would recommend you try his.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and i am only rewriting and editing LordofLust's story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Hokage Tower)**

There was complete silence inside the hokage's office as different Jounins stood waiting for their team to be announced. Among the Jounins was one Kushina Uzumaki. It had been more than twelve years since Kyuubi was forcefully removed from her seal by that masked man in her weakened state.

The masked man had made Kyuubi attack the village fortunately or unfortunately depending on perspective; Kyuubi's chakra was split in half by Minato using Shiki Fujin with Yin half being resealed into Kushina so that she could survive her weakened condition and Yang half being sealed into their son Naruto. Minato had sacrificed himself that day to save the village and more importantly save her and Naruto. After the attack Hiruzen Sarutobi or as he is better known as Sandaime Hokage had taken the mantle of hokage again and had been leading the village since then.

After the attack Sarutobi and Kushina had decided to withhold the information regarding Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and had chosen to inform only the village council that Kyuubi had been successfully sealed into Kushina and just as they expected the information was leaked about Kushina containing the Kyuubi.

Sarutobi had done this hoping that this would provide enough cover for Naruto to grow strong without any interference and he also knew that since Kushina was widely regarded as a master in the art of Fuinjutsu and was an Uzumaki the villagers would trust Kushina. While Kushina had decided to hide Naruto being a Jinchuuriki in hopes that he would have a normal childhood and to make sure that he could not be targeted by other villages like she had been by Kumogakure when she was young. So only few people knew about Naruto who Sarutobi and Kushina trusted but they were sure it would get out at some point and just hoped that it would not be too soon.

During the first few years after losing Minato, Kushina felt alone and fell into depression but taking care of Naruto and seeing him grow up had brought her happiness back as she gradually came to realise that she couldn't let her emotions affect Naruto as it had nothing to do with him and she wanted to give him as good of a life as she could.

While he grew up she told him all about his dad and how much he loved Naruto and how happy Minato was when he heard that she was pregnant, she even told him stories about how strong Minato was and how he had stopped the third world war and Naruto gradually started seeing Minato as his idol.

Naruto throughout his early childhood was oblivious about the seal but Kushina decided to tell him on his 10th birthday which he took pretty well and was happy that he shared Kyuubi with his mother. Kushina taught him how to better control his negative emotions so that he wouldn't have Kyuubi infused outbursts.

While he grew up there was something strange that Kushina noticed whenever she was with Naruto outside in the forest, it was just whenever he was close to trees and plants all the leaves and flowers would become vibrant and full of life. It was a very subtle change which is why she didn't notice it earlier but ever since then she had her suspicions so she tried to look into it, she had tried various methods she had his blood tested and even got him to focus his chakra into plants to see if they would be affected but nothing had happened. She decided to forget the whole subject but still kept an eye on him while training to spot any anomalies.

Today we find Kushina in the hokage's office because she wanted to take on a team, ever since Naruto was born Kushina had stayed at home taking care of him but now that he was older and was somewhat able to handle himself better she had decided to rejoin the shinobi life as she had missed the excitement, going home and only rarely going out with her friends was quite dull.

Not to mention the pent up sexual frustration in her life as she rarely went out on dates and when she did, she never liked a guy enough to allow him a second date which is why she needed something to distract her mind and teaching some of the younger generation might just be able to do that.

The strange affect Naruto had on the environment was another reason why Kushina would love to have Naruto on her team since he was also graduating today but she knew that there was a very small chance that he may not like that as it would probably be somewhat embarrassing to have your mother as your sensei.

Although he was pretty perverted so she wasn't sure if he would actually mind being on her team as she had caught him staring at her and other women a few times whilst walking around and smiling to himself with a very faint blush which easily gave his thoughts away and she wanted to beat Jiraiya to a pulp for that.

"Now team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka." Sarutobi suddenly announced bringing Kushina out of her thoughts and causing her heart to beat a little faster in excitement, there were only four Jounins left to receive a squad and both Kushina and her friend Kurenai were one of them.

"Sensei Hatake Kakashi," Sarutobi said and Kushina let out a sigh in relief, she realised that she could still get Naruto on her team and she was hoping he would be happy to have her as his sensei, she had already trained him a lot growing up and he was an overall hardworking student, had a lot potential to be top of the year if he bothered which he obviously didn't.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Sai and Shino Aburame, Sensei Kurenai Yuhi." Kushina watched as her younger friend went up to take the paper that described the three on her squad. Only to see her almost trip as soon as she had grabbed the paper.

"Kushina, you will lead team 9 and as for the members you will find out at the academy, it's a surprise." Kushina still went up to Sarutobi to try and get him to give her the paper but soon realised that he wouldn't give her it because when she looked at his face he seemed pretty serious about his surprise.

She just hoped Naruto was on her team because she was sure he had been avoiding her especially the last few months and she didn't know why, she just thought he just needed space growing up and all but being on the same team would allow them to bond again.

She also needed to do something about his perverted tendencies like eyeing women and helping Jiraiya do his stupid research although she had to say if he was doing anything that jiraiya does then he had to be pretty good at hiding it as she hasn't caught him yet. She had seen him stare at her a few times but she didn't think anything of it.

As he was her son she knew what to expect from him in terms of skills, he was a wild card of this year group, he heavily depended on his ninjutsu but was decent in kenjutsu, something she could work with and he was also the second best at genjutsu in the academy after Sasuke Uchiha. He was pretty much decent in all the arts but he excelled in ninjutsu. She hadn't pushed Naruto too hard with training like some clans do as she wanted him to have normal childhood unlike what she had, which is why she let him read and train on his own so that when he got bored he would go out and spend time with his friends.

' _I should get to the academy and find out who I have got to work with.'_ Kushina thought with a sigh she just hoped Sandaime didn't give her some arrogant clan heirs.

 **(Meanwhile At the Academy)**

Kiba was grumbling about being on the same team as his self-proclaimed rival Sasuke.

"Alright everyone settle down, we are not done yet!" Iruka yelled in class now that most already knew their teams; he wanted to finish announcing quickly so that the Jounins could come and take their genins.

"Now team 9 is just Naruto and your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki." When that name had left Iruka´s mouth every guy was staring at Naruto, they had all seen Kushina at one point and she was the very definition of a hot MILF.

Of course Naruto knew what everyone thought about his mom as he often had similar thoughts about her and he wasn't oblivious to the looks she got. Sadly for everyone none even had a chance with her she was just way out of their league.

He had to sigh though as it would be even more difficult to control himself now that she was his sensei, ever since he learned about sex it has been pretty tense and stressful to be around his mom so he has been avoiding her the last few months as much as he could. Honestly like every other guy in the village his mom was in all of his wet dreams and he didn't want to get into an awkward situation with her, he was sure she would be angry at him if he tried anything with her.

So he often ogled her when she was walking around the house but didn't push his luck with trying anything else. He spent a lot of his time training and 'researching' with a few times being on his mom but mostly on other women so let's just say his godfather's perverseness had really rubbed off on him.

Seriously though, since a lot of guys in class learned about masturbation Kushina was often on their minds. Naruto got to see his buxom mom all the time so she was always on his mind.

 **(With Kushina & Kurenai)**

"Hey Kurenai are you okay, you look a bit well discouraged is there something wrong?" Kushina asked ignoring all the leering civilians looking at her bouncing breasts, she did appreciate the looks it made her realise that she wasn't an old hag just yet but her DD breasts were slightly annoying even beneath her flak jacket they wouldn't stop bouncing.

"N-no, well my it´s my first team and I'm given two clan heirs and an emo guy with none of them being genjutsu users but I won't give up now that I'm finally a jounin, I'm sure I can handle this." Kurenai said however her body was shaking which was to be expected since Kurenai only recently became a jounin and Kushina too was nervous to meet her team.

Sensing Anko coming up from behind most likely with the intention of squeezing her breasts like she usually tried, Kushina shot an arm backwards and grabbed Anko´s head. "You are too easy to get a read on Anko; I can feel your perverse intentions oozing off of you." Kushina said. Kurenai looked perplexed, was that actually something you could sense?

"Moo no fun Kushi-chan hey let me take a look at your teams are there any future or current studs?" Anko said before grabbing Kurenai's sheet and looking for Kushina's but realised that she didn't have one.

"Looks like Kure-chan was the lucky one, you got two young boys on your team but then again you never know there could be a stud on your team Kushi-chan" Anko said trying to hint at something but Kushina knew where she was going with this and surprisingly she actually liked the idea so maybe she could tease her students a little.

"Yeah thanks Anko but I didn't really need to know that," Kushina said as she shook her head. "Want me to introduce you to some other students; I'm sure they would love to do you." Anko said happily.

"Anko you do know that I have a son who I don't think would like anyone taking his dad's place?" Kushina informed Anko who didn't really pay her any attention. "Yeah, yeah, but honestly are you really satisfied? I mean how long has it been since you got laid and since the Yondaime is…" Anko teased only for Kurenai to cut in, "that's enough Anko." Kurenai said sternly as Anko seemed to be getting carried away in her teasing.

"Okay okay but since you interrupted it will be alright for Kurenai to join in on the fun too, right Kush-Kushi-chan?" Anko looked around as Kushina had left for the academy leaving them both behind.

Kushina was walking along the corridors in the academy before she reached her destination, opening the door she saw a class full of students, she must have been the first to arrive.

"Alright team 9! Come to training ground 69 you have 10 minutes or you fail, see you later honey." Kushina finished off waving towards Naruto before quickly disappearing in a gust of wind. She didn't know who was on her team so she just announced loudly and left so that she could meet them and get introductions going without all the boys ogling her in class.

"Wait Fail, what?!" Naruto murmured before quickly running towards the door with every boy grumbling about lucky blonde bastards and why did they not get on team 9.

 **(Training Ground 69)**

Kushina was standing waiting with a stop watch in her hand looking until her first student arrived, it was Naruto at 6:50, "Hey Naru-chan I didn't expect you to be on my team and your quick on your feet arriving earlier then your teammates." Kushina praised noticing a little blush while his eyes were avoiding her.

"Thank you very much." His voice sounded very giddy, almost like he was excited around her and she was unsure about it but she might know the reason why he was so excited.

Naruto noticed that Kushina looked down at her watch and that's when he realised that she didn't know he was the only member of Team 9 and was waiting for his teammates "Mom Iruka-sensei said that I am the only one on Team 9" Naruto said.

"Really? So that was Sandaime's surprise, all right well that's just good news now I get to spend more time with you and later when you are stronger I might even teach you how to control Kyuubi's chakra." Spoke Kushina teasingly and she thought _'Maybe I should try to see if his glances have been innocent or he really has been eyeing me, oh teasing him is going to be so much fun.'_

"By the way you pass in your timing so now let us start of by giving a short introduction of ourself, here I will start. My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as you know but while I'm your Mom, I am still your sensei so please just call me Kushina-sensei or just sensei." Kushina started.

"As for what I like, I like my little Naru-chan. What I dislike though are lazy guys and Kumo." Kushina said confusing her son who did not know about her grudge against that particular country.

"Dreams for the future, well not really sure maybe I want to find a nice guy to start a relationship with as for hobbies I don't really have time for that since I am a single mother so I'm managing things." Kushina said scratching the back of her head, she wasn't sure if she was giving a good example for an introduction.

"Alright you're up Naruto."

"Okay my name is Naruto Namikaze, and I like my mom, ramen and now my new gorgeous sensei as well." A small smile appeared on her face and even a little pink colour; she was a little weak to such blunt praise. Naruto just thought if she is gonna keep calling him Naru-chan he might as well get back at her and she really was gorgeous.

"My hobby is training and judging women on their looks and sensei you are 11 out of ten as for my dream for the future is that I want to surpass Dad and also become hokage." Kushina smiled she would love helping him achieve that, it was a pretty tall task considering how strong Minato was but she was sure he would get there as long as he kept his never give up attitude. Inwardly though Kushina was surprised that Naruto was being so blatant about his thoughts for her.

"Well thank you for that, at least you don't dislike me being your sensei, there are some people who believe women to be weaker and less fit to be a sensei, so I'm happy to have you." Kushina finished with a big smile.

"Now onto the less fun part, your test." She said in a grim voice making him snap out of his imaginary world. "Wait what test?" Naruto asked.

"Well of all 28 genin right now we will cut you down, only 12 can actually pass every year from each class or the village would have too many shinobi´s. "What the hell?!" Naruto groaned out.

"Don't worry I'm more than confident you will pass it´s very easy." Kushina assured, Kushina then zipped down her flak jacket and then took off her blue blouse too leaving her in her sports bra. Naruto looked like a tomato as Kushina showed a good portion of her cleavage and he always tried to not eye his mom inside their house because he really didn't want his mom knowing what he has been learning from his godfather as well as the fact that he quite liked his mom more than he should.

Kushina was standing in her sports bra with black form fitting pants that reached her ankles and her hair was put in a pony tail that was reaching her waist. All he could do is stare at her, she was just perfect.

"Hey attention up here." she said whilst smirking seeing his intentions becoming clearer and clearer to her with each passing second so she clapped her hands getting him to look up.

Kushina was quite surprised that Naruto was being really straightforward today he wasn't hiding his thoughts from her. She knew he was a pervert when he was younger as he would spend a lot of time with Jiraiya talking and giggling but she just thought he would grow out of it but looking at him now he was behaving like an extremely horny teenager.

"For the next three hours we are going to play tag, everything is allowed, I won't block or attack only dodge so you can come at me as soon as I say go and of course there is a punishment in the end for you if you fail, do you understand?" Kushina asked.

"Umm mom... sensei please forgive me but how big are they?" Naruto asked leering at her cleavage she hadn't reprimanded him for eyeing her so he might as well take the blunt approach. He has seen her in less but his mom's friends were always over at their house so he controlled himself and went out to do his 'Research' elsewhere.

"Naruto seriously? You are being brave today but you really seem curious so just because it's you I'll tell you they are a DD and tell you what if you do good you get to have a closer look, understood? You are growing up so I might as well teach you how to control your hormones." She teased him hoping to motivate him a little. If he wasn't a pervert this wouldn't have worked but knowing him this will help him progress at a tremendous speed.

"YES SENSEI!" Naruto yelled so loudly that she was shocked well at least she was now sure that her trick worked. Naruto was just excited this was turning out to be way better than he expected. He thought she would scold him and be angry with him.

"Alright if you manage to land any punch or just touch me you win. Go!" She said before disappearing in another gust of wind and Naruto quickly sprinted to look for her, hey anyone in his shoes would have wanted to win the prize.

Kushina decided to hide for the first half hour, enjoying her lunch before she came out in the middle of a clearing in the woods, there she sat down and waited for Naruto to come and she didn't have to wait for long as Naruto showed up in a few minutes.

Kushina took a stance so she was ready to run however she only took a confused look when he fell down on his knees. "Please Sensei, please let me win!" He yelled with his forehead on the ground and Kushina just looked with a big sweat drop, well she had to give him points for originality. She knew he was just messing with her he was really competitive so he was definitely going to try and win this especially now that he knew the prize.

However being distracted Kushina, she was late in noticing a shadow clone shooting up from the ground, she barely dodged it and when she did the original was in front of her reaching for her breasts not surprising her in the least. With a big jump backwards she jumped up on top of a branch.

"You really like these?" Kushina questioned squeezing her breasts together, giving Naruto an eyeful. "Alright I have decided if you win you get to give them a nice good squeeze." Kushina couldn't help but chuckle seeing his shocked face and he even had an erection in his pants which didn't seem little at all.

"Well see you later my pervert student!" Kushina called out before leaving at speed that Naruto couldn't possibly follow. She was going to go after him but she just made it look like she was running away so that Naruto tried to look for her.

As soon she was sure he had lost sight of her, she tracked back and found him walking aimlessly so Kushina appeared right behind Naruto, she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Come and get them Future Hokage." Naruto turning around saw directly down into the glorious valley, he immediately lunged forward to grab her boobs but Kushina jumped backwards to avoid him. Afterwards she jumped out on the surface of a lake and Naruto oblivious to his surrounding jumped straight down into the water.

Kushina gave a heartily laugh this was so funny just watching her horny son run after her and half the time was already up.

Another Naruto came running out the bushes right towards her, avoiding a sword slash. She would give his kenjutsu a middle chunin rank along with his speed, or maybe low chunin. Of course compared to her it wasn't impressive she was a master at kenjutsu after all.

Kushina continued playing with him giving him a couple of quick teasing flashes before running off.

Kushina was humming to herself from the highest tree in the forest she could see her cute student looking for her, with the final 10 minutes left she decided to appear in front of him letting him try once more.

His clones didn't waste any time coming straight at her but clearly letting their desire to win be shown as they were both drooling while Naruto just stared at her boobs from some distance. Laughing each time one of them hit the ground in their haste she took out her watch, when they were both down.

2 seconds left and then Kushina turned whiter than snow, looking down seeing that Naruto himself had a hand around her ankle. While playing with his clones she completely forgot about the original.

 **(Few Moments Later)**

Naruto sat with his back up against a tree trying to regain his breath. Kushina had given him a lunchbox she had brought for him, there was no loser seeing as it was just him and his clones but had he perfomed poorly he would be tied to a tree without a lunchbox but he had done very well and now there was just one matter to settle.

"How long? How long do I get to hold them?" Despite having been running around after her Naruto was pretty quick in getting close to her while eyeing her breasts like a predator after its prey. Looks like his energy was back after his lunch but then again he had a never ending supply of stamina, seriously she has hardly seen him tired.

"One minute." Kushina surrendered she was still keeping her sports bra on as she directed Naruto´s hands to her big soft breasts, he looked amazed when his hands sank into them and Kushina started her stop watch. He was of course dazed as he didn't try squeezing them so she barely felt anything.

"I don't have to tell you, that you can't tell anyone about this, do I?" She asked and he quickly swore he would tell no one. "Good because if you did we couldn't play this kind of game again." she said with a little smirk on her face as Naruto pushed her boobs together. He looked surprised at what she was saying but Kushina couldn't pass up this chance of having fun with her cute little Naru-chan.

She really had started to feel a little frustrated because whenever she went on dates she felt like she was cheating on Minato which is why she never went on a second date with the same guy so that they didn't move any further. She would also change subject and subtly move herself whenever one of her dates tried to make a move on her, it just made her feel uncomfortable for some reason that she couldn't fathom.

She also been trying to keep herself busy with training Naruto and he was a pretty skilled genin with plenty of potential, she could have the strongest ninja and have bragging rights over everyone else that her student and son was the strongest out of all the teams.

Now that she knew that Naruto will be extremely motivated getting these kinds of rewards from her she was going to exploit it to the fullest and besides no one would find out.

"Time´s up." Kushina said as Naruto dropped his hands causing her breasts to bounce, Naruto was following their movement with his eyes glued.

"Alright Naruto we will meet here again tomorrow at 8:00, I'm going to tell Sandaime that you passed" With that Kushina left once again in a gust of wind, all Naruto could do is sigh and look down at the bulge in his trousers.

 **(Hokage´s Office)**

Kushina waited patiently once again, the tension in the room was incredible and Kushina looked on as Kakashi came forward "Team 7 is a pass." Kushina was surprised he was pretty hard on his students with the bell test.

"Team 8 has passed." Kushina smiled to her best friend maybe her team wasn't so bad after all. Finally Kushina could step forward. "Team 9 has earned a pass." she said before stepping back, the last one was Asuma who passed team 10.

Sandaime hokage then dismissed everyone except her, she knew there was no reason to be nervous about what she did, she was only playing a little with her son and there was no way he knew about it because she had figured out a way to disrupt the Sandaime's **Telescope** **technique** which allows him to track an individual using a crystal ball. After she figured out that the technique relied on the user knowing the targets chakra pattern she just added another layer to hers and Naruto's seal that held Kyuubi so that no one could figure their chakra pattern.

"Kushina you know the reason why I decided to put you and Naruto in a team is I was hoping you could help him with controlling Kyuubi's chakra and restrain him if the situation gets out of hand but what I really want to ask is are you okay being back into duty especially with just Naruto being your student?" Sarutobi asked concerned she had been on a twelve year break, the only real shinobi activity she had been doing was training with Naruto.

"Of course I realised the reason because I was thinking of doing the same when he is stronger and it´s fine everything is coming back to me, so don't worry. I have to say Naruto is getting pretty good with his shadow clones." Kushina asked while slowly moving back towards the door as she had to get home and cook.

"That's good to hear and Naruto was bugging me to teach him the **Shadow clone technique** a lot so I showed him how to do it and he has been practicing it around me. He also managed to figure out the secret behind it." Sarutobi informed Kushina and let out a sigh.

"Ah right, ok then I will get going because Naruto is probably waiting for me at home and thank you for putting Naruto on my team." Now that she would be with him a lot more she could try to reign in his inner pervert and her rewards would just be helping him become better anyway so no harm done.

 **(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Minato after becoming hokage had been able to buy the land behind Hokage monument where he had built a beautiful mansion; it was the same size as most of the clan compounds. The moment anyone entered there was a big open lounge with a beautiful cream coloured marble floor and the walls were painted white with a few gold trims and there were many different family portraits hanging in all the rooms.

There were two different floors and there were more rooms than they could make use of, her and bedroom which she used to share with Minato was on the first floor along with Naruto´s with two bathrooms in each room. Kitchen and dining room were on the ground floor and they even had a basement with an indoor hot spring and an indoor training facility which was reinforced by seals to contain most high rank jutsus. There was also a small armoury with all the scrolls, weapon and gear to name few types of things that were kept in it and off course it was locked with a blood seal so that no one but Naruto and Kushina could unlock it.

Kushina made her way up the stairs and towards her son´s room to check on him, she knocked before opening up the door and looking inside his room which was bright with white walls and one flame orange wall since he quite liked the colour, he had a wide bed in the middle against the back wall with a desk to the bed's right and a wardrobe on left which was filled with his clothes along with a few pair of his favourite full black trousers and tank tops.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I am over the moon mom, I finally got to touch my first boobs and they were yours, I can't believe how soft your boobs are and by the way are we having ramen tonight?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"Naruto you know we have to keep this between us we can't tell anyone. I know what you are upto in your spare time so this way I will be helping you focus on your training so don't try anything when we are not training, got it? And of course we are having ramen it´s such a big day, my little boy is finally a genin." She said roughing his hair.

"Yes I got it and thanks mom I love you! I promise no one will find out" Naruto assured her. Their activities were just starting there was no way in hell he would let anyone find out and mess this up.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Naruto exclaimed excitedly whilst rubbing his hands together.

 **(Dinner)**

Both Kushina and Naruto were busy diving into their bowl of ramen. They were both talking with mouth´s full but still somehow understood each other. "Naruto what can you tell me about other teams, you do know them right?" Kushina said slurping noodles.

They then spent the rest of the dinner talking about other teams and what their training was going to be focused on. When they had both eaten Naruto left for his room jumping with excitement and Kushina just slyly smiled knowing exactly why he was so excited.

She cleaned the table and picked up the dishes, while also putting some leftover food into the refrigerator for later. Kushina then took a long hot shower before dropping on her bed.

As Kushina laid in bed she inspected her breasts they were still firm and quite perky, she remembered the happy look on Naruto's face as he held them for a minute, it felt good having them be appreciated like that after so long and how the situation had made her wish for Minato to be alive. It´s not like she is betraying Minato as she is just helping her son reach his maximum potential.

After two hours of just restless turning like usual, she had been having problem falling asleep alone ever since Minato had died so she would just lay in bed until she was exhausted enough that her eyes would close.

 **(Next Morning)**

Kushina woke up at exactly 7 am and she quietly got up from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she had showered, she then grabbed some clothes and because her son had been a little too distracted yesterday she decided to wear black cargo pants and a red sports bra but she also decided to put a red t-shirt over it this time. Her hair was in a perfect pony tail reaching her waist and her headband sat perfectly on her forehead.

With one last look in the mirror, she gave her ass a little smack and gave herself thumbs up before going downstairs for breakfast. She wanted Naruto to be punctual and get organised on his own which is why she didn't even go near his room to wake him because if he was still asleep then she would come back and drag him herself but knowing him he was most likely long gone.

She left the house and made her way through the village and she was on time as she had about half an hour left and she suddenly heard someone call her name.

"Ah Kushina-sama!" She turned around to see a young blonde haired girl, Kushina recognized her as Yamanaka Ino. "Good morning Ino how can I help you?" Kushina asked with a smile, she could see her two teammates standing a bit back eyeing her, probably shy she gave them both a smile and waved which they quickly returned before looking away.

"Morning we are looking for training ground 22, can you please tell us where it is?" Ino asked, yesterday they had been on ground 1 and there were so many different grounds.

"Ino there is a total of 100 training grounds, the first one is behind the hokage monument and from there on the number moves clockwise so just move east from the mountain till you reach 22." Kushina responded.

"Thank you so much, you would think we would be given a map to direct us there." Ino said with a bow before she and her group left.

 **(Training Ground)**

Arriving at her training ground Kushina saw Naruto who was currently doing some stretches. "Good morning Naruto!" Kushina greeted him.

"Good Morning Sensei." he said trying to hold eye contact with her. "Let me join you." Kushina said as she joined in Naruto´s exercises.

After stretching their arms and legs Kushina got on all fours and told him to get behind her. He did as she asked and just stared at her plump round ass which was only centimeters from his waist, she then smoothly touched the ground with her toned stomach and then Naruto helped her get back up on all fours. It was incredibly hot seeing her cargo pants straining around her tight ass, further arousing him proven so by his penis hardening.

"Are we going to have our first mission today sensei?" Naruto asked excited still staring at her butt although he also wanted to start making a name for himself.

"No, not today I want to cover some basics before we start doing anything, now we will start with a morning run you will follow me in a straight line." Of course as soon as she had said that Naruto just stayed a few steps behind so that he had a clear view of her firm ass.

They were headed for training ground 17 where she would take a small break before starting another exercise she planned last night. It was a small 6 miles run. When they were halfway was the first time she turned around to look at him, Naruto immediately met her eyes making it obvious as to where he was looking before she turned.

When they finally came to a stop Naruto just calmly sat down to slow down his breathing and take a break while Kushina got something to drink.

"Alright Naruto now for the second exercise" Kushina said cheerfully. "What is it?" Naruto calmly asked. Naruto's stamina astounded her he was really exceptional he could train for hours without breaks and still be willing to do more which made her think about how long he long he would last when having sex, she couldn't deny that she did feel a little excited at the thought.

"Yes, now I suggest you strip down to your underwear." That caused Naruto to blush and despite him being really perverted he was still inexperienced as he had only learned about women from Jiraiya and books so he slowly got out of his clothes, showing his developing but lean muscles.

"All right, Naruto you know from yesterday that I reward exceptional performance. However I will also punish you if your performance is poor. Now in 30 minutes, you have to swim across this lake (100m) and then run around back here (150m) where you will do 10 push-ups, and then repeat. If you succeed in doing five laps, you will get rewarded but if you don't even manage three you will be punished. Understood?" Kushina asked as she held up her beloved stop watch.

Naruto nodded and Kushina gave him the go, he dived in the water. If you were to get five laps you would have to get each lap in six minutes, which did seem like a lot but should be easy for Naruto however this exercise quickly drains energy and after two laps she will see if he will easily be able to do it.

Kushina sat down on the grass, holding a pen and a piece of paper counting his laps. She watched extra carefully knowing Naruto he would be trying his best so she just wanted to see his physical capability.

Naruto finished his first round quite fast in just four minutes, he quickly threw himself down onto his stomach and began doing push-ups. "This is easy sensei!" Naruto boasted as he quickly finished and jumped back into the water and Kushina gave him one point.

Kushina found herself nervously twitching as she saw Naruto going with confidence in his stride so maybe she actually had to come up with a reward, should it just be the same as yesterday or something else maybe?

Naruto used three and a half minutes swimming across, he ran around the lake for his last lap and he quickly fell down on his knees starting on his final push-ups.

"1 minute left Naruto" she reminded him as he strained his muscles to push himself up while he started to steady his breathing with each push-up.

When he finished he fell to the ground on his back his head turned to look at her, "So how did I do?" He asked whilst catching his breath.

"You did it with 37 seconds left" Despite knowing what this meant Kushina knew it was brilliant motivation for Naruto so she just thought hell with it.

Naruto stood a couple of meter´s away from his sensei and was facing towards the lake when Kushina entered his view.

"You are only to look but not touch." Kushina said seriously disappointing him but honestly he was fine with just looking at his goddess of a mom.

However when Kushina pulled up her t-shirt Naruto was shocked since she also pulled her sports bra leaving her bare beautiful breasts to jiggle on full display for him and him only. They were big, plump and looked heavy her small areola and nipples were rosy pink, oh the things he wanted to do to them. However the show was cut short as she pulled her bra and t-shirt back down again.

"Now let's go get some dinner my treat and then we will come back for one final exercise, don't worry it won't be as long as this one." Kushina assured him and motioned him to follow. He quickly got in stride beside her and just admired her beautiful features.

"Let's go get some BBQ!" Kushina said with a smile knowing her son was still eyeing her.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter and i will try to edit the other chapters as fast as possible. Remember though this is just a side project so i might not update often but know this i am already working on further chapters. If you guys spot any mistakes please let me know and i will edit them.**

 **If you have any suggestions in terms of Naruto's rewards or anything at all just PM me and if you guys enjoyed this please leave a review with your thoughts and I shall see you next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


	2. Training Starts

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter so here is the second one and before someone mentions it again I will say it right now that I am only editing LordofLust's work at least till Chapter 10 anyway so it will be a lot similar till then.**

 **After I have caught up to the original story then I will probably start going in the direction that I want to take because LordofLust's story is not focused on Naruto as such I will have to go through a lot of story arcs so that it makes sense and progresses nicely.**

 **I am already trying to set up somethings that I could do with Kyuubi being sealed in both Naruto and Kushina as well as what I will be doing with some future scenarios since Kushina is alive in this compared to canon.**

 **I was wondering, if you guys would like me to send Naruto on a training trip with Jiraiya so that he comes back older for Kushina or you want him to go on a training trip with Kushina. Off course I will go with whatever works best but I was just curious to know.**

 **I will also try to incorporate any of LordofLust's lemons that he may do in the future into this story as I like his style quite a lot.**

 **Hope you guys like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **(BBQ Restaurant)**

Naruto was sat across from Kushina and they had just finished their food. He was getting bored just sitting here so he just looked around 'admiring' the people. He wanted to get on with today's training so that he can win another reward. He was getting really excited just thinking about what kind of reward his sensei would give him next.

Just then he saw Anko arrive and he knew that she was going to come and tease him and his mom a little like usual. Anko was a beautiful woman with violet hair put in a spiky ponytail and wore a long coat with fishnets underneath. She was a friend of his mom so he knew her pretty closely.

Anko just waved at him from behind Kushina while she walked towards them. He just watched with raised eyebrows as she slipped onto the seat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder to push him into the side of her breasts which she seemed to love doing.

"Hey Anko-chan, it's good to see you too." Naruto greeted her. Kushina just looked on as her son struggled to get out of Anko's grip.

"Aww Naruto-kun, so you are on Kushi-chan's team. Hey Kushi-chan you did get lucky, getting Naruto on your team he is such a perverted young boy." Anko teased Naruto whilst also greeting Kushina.

"Ow ow ow, Let me go Anko-chan." Naruto whimpered he did like the feeling of her breasts on the side of his face as it just reminded him of how soft boobs were and his Anko-chan was quite sexy so he didn't mind at all but she was using a lot of strength.

"You don't have to grip so hard you know." he grumbled rubbing his neck when Anko finally let him go.

"Anko how many times do I have to tell you to not encourage him especially not in public. If you keep this up he will only become more of a pervert than he already is and Naruto let's get back to training before you two embarrass me further." Kushina told them with sigh causing Anko to pout.

"That´s mean Kushi-chan I am just helping my Naruto-kun grow up faster. He has already learned about girls now he just needs some experience." Anko said before her eyes went back onto the young boy she was so familiar with and sent him a grin.

"Anko just let him be for now you are really not helping the situation." Kushina said having given up against the two of them. Anko just eyed the grinning boy, she could easily see that he would grow up to be quite a sexy specimen while Naruto just admired the two curvy Jounins.

"Anko-chan, I am ready to get some experience if you are so willing to help." Naruto cheekily said as he sent her a smirk, he was just joking around as usual but this time he wanted to see how his sensei would react.

"Aww you just want a go at your Anko-chan, don't you?" Anko questioned him slyly knowing he would blush at the implication as she ruffled his hair and sure enough he had a blush but also looked quite excited.

"Anko go bother Kurenai, we can talk when I am done later. I really don't want to deal with the both of you at the same time." Kushina said trying to get her to leave before her student opened his mouth and spoke a little too much. She was also annoyed at Naruto for liking his Anko-chan so much, she might have to up her rewards a little.

"But Kushi-chan I'm bored, I want to watch you guys train and maybe who knows I might even join in!" Anko complained as she was being pushed outside by Kushina. "You and Naruto can have fun later if you want. See you later Anko." Kushina finally said before she gave Anko a harder push.

"Umm so what now Sensei?" Naruto asked with a head tilt, it was quite a cute look with him looking so curious.

"I will tell you as soon we are back at the training ground so let's go." Kushina then paid for their food and the duo headed towards their training ground for today´s final exercise.

 **(Training Ground)**

"Alright we are here. Spending some time with Anko has done you some good as you seem better at controlling your perverted urges, a lot better than Jiraiya at least. As you already know like me Anko is a bit of a tease but she is just much more straightforward about it. I know you have been happy about the rewards but if Anko knew, I wouldn't hear the end of it. So don't get too excited when you two are teasing each other and spill all about our secret rewards to her of all people." Kushina explained to him with a stern look to which he nodded with conviction.

She knew she wasn't cheating or anything. He was just a boy, her son but a boy nonetheless who was no older than 12 so people didn't really need to know about their 'team activities'.

"Don´t worry Mom, I already promised I won't tell anyone." Naruto assured and Kushina knew that as well as she fully trusted him but she was more worried in how he would act if someone else found out about their fun as he had quite a temper when angry. He seems to get even more pissed if it has anything to do with her; he had already been in fights with his classmates when they made inappropriate remarks about her.

"Alright let's just get on with the training, we have one final exercise for today and then we can go home, what I want you to do is to climb that tree." For a short moment he looked confused before Kushina demonstrated by starting to walk up a tree and then it dawned on him.

"Oh it's a chakra control exercise, I read about it in a book sensei." Naruto said as he looked at Kushina hanging with her head down while her feet were on a branch before getting back on the ground with a back flip. Kushina was quite happy hearing about him reading books because at first he couldn't read a sentence without getting distracted so she had to read it to him but he has been gradually getting better and now it seems like he has been reading a lot of books on his own seeing as he already knew chakra control exercises.

"Alright the key is to gather exactly the right amount of chakra in your feet and stabilize it. If you use too much chakra you will be pushed off and if you use to little you will fall off, that´s what we are going to use our last two hours on, any questions?" Kushina asked. Naruto being curious and feeling bold decided to ask, "Can I still win something?"

"Oh right since I know it makes you work harder, if your performance stays good there is always a chance to get a reward as for this time." Kushina finished with throwing a kunai into a neighbouring tree. "If you manage to get that kunai back to me using this technique you will get a reward." Kushina told him with a smile.

Naruto just stared at the kunai trying to measure how high it was with a focused look, he quickly pushed his hands together and started to form chakra in his feet. When he thought he had the right amount, he tried to walk up the side of the tree but his feet didn't really stick so he just slipped off the tree. His second try, he actually got his feet to stick to the tree but as soon as he tried to take step he fell on his back.

"Don't worry Naruto it will take time and we will continue to work on this tomorrow." Kushina encouraged him as she fell down onto the grass and enjoyed the sun or well she tried to. She watched as he continued getting angrier, Naruto resorted to just glare at the tree as he tried to calm down.

Kushina deciding to motivate her student a little further so she walked right past Naruto and up to the top of the tree as his eyes followed her to see what she was up to, when she was on a strong branch she turned away from him and bent over a little pushing out her ass and then dropped something from her hand without turning around, "Oops." As soon as he heard that he followed where the object was dropped on the ground and he saw his sensei's all red sports bra.

He gulped and slowly lifted his gaze from the bra and back up towards where she was on the tree but only saw her naked back. Now with a face of concentration, he tried again and this time Naruto stood with both feet planted on the tree. Slowly and carefully he took a step and then another but when he tried to spot where his sensei was he lost control and fell on his back. He tried again and again but he kept losing control halfway up the tree.

"Aww too bad and here I thought someone would help me put it back on." Kushina said as she walked down from the other side of the tree which is why he couldn't see her but saw her back as she picked up her bra and put it back on without turning around.

Naruto immediately stood back up and closed his eyes and took few small breaths. Then tried again with a mind clear of thoughts about his sensei and he slowly was already halfway to the kunai when the time ran out and his Kushina-sensei who was already back at her sitting spot said that this will be his final try.

Kushina watched quite proud usually something like this would take a lot longer, not that Naruto had perfected it as his steps were quite unstable but he had made it further than she expected him to. He took another step closer.

"You can do it Naruto. You know what you will get if you do." Kushina cheered him but didn't realise that her mentioning his reward would only distract him.

He was right beside the kunai and he was just about to grab it when he heard her and his feet immediately slipped under him. Thinking quickly Naruto shot his legs onto the tree as soon as he had slipped and pushed himself up to yank the kunai out. He then flipped and landed on the ground with his knees bent and the kunai firmly held in his right hand.

"Does that count?" He asked nervously because he really wanted to impress his sensei.

"Yes, I guess it does." Kushina answered with a small smile, she was proud that he actually made it to the kunai in just few attempts.

"Now for your reward I will let you choose, you can either chose the same as the last two times…" Kushina answered with a smile as he turned scarlet red. "Umm sensei actually…" Kushina could barely hear his words when Naruto just decided to grab her hand as he realised that it was getting late so there was a chance some other teams might come this way.

Kushina wasn't sure where he was taking her and what he was going to ask seeing him so nervous and with that thought she let herself be pulled by Naruto towards the dense woods. She quickly looked at her watch and realised why he was going towards the trees because other teams would be passing through here soon.

So she followed him and let him take her further into the woods. Now she was really curious and apprehensive as to what he was going to ask. Soon they were almost completely surrounded by tall thick trees and bushes. "Um sensei I think this far is fine."

"Yeah no one should be able to see us here. I am really curious now and why are you so nervous?" Kushina asked to which he just rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to be so nervous Naruto we have to trust each other so don't worry and just tell me." Kushina stated before she straightened her t-shirt so that a little of her cleavage was visible not too much as she didn't want anyone in the village getting a look at her breasts.

She did like the attention but she didn't want to show them anymore skin as they might get the wrong idea that she was flaunting her body and encouraging them. _'The only one I am trying to encourage is my Naru-chan so only he is gonna get to see more of me.'_ Kushina's thoughts went on. _'Wait why did I just think that?'_ Kushina pondered with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"R-right mom can I request a different reward?" He asked causing Kushina to shake her head to clear her thoughts and give him a sceptical look. "Sure but do keep in mind that there are certain things that we can't do." With that said she just rubbed her thumb nervously over her wedding ring that she still wore as she didn't have the heart to just move on from Minato yet even if it had been 12 years.

"I-I know, but… Can I please kiss you?!" He ended in a quiet tone and he quickly started looking around not meeting her eyes because he didn't want to push his mom too much that she would stop these rewards.

Meanwhile Kushina looked shocked and much to her own disbelief she was actually blushing, now she knew why he was so nervous before asking for a kiss and why he wanted to walk all the way into the woods.

"Oh erm, I'm flattered and all but I don't really think I can Naru-chan. Wouldn't that be going a bit far?" Kushina asked. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and kissing Naruto would be going a little too far considering he was still her son.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking for too much but I think you are really beautiful and I want my first kiss to be with you." He said as he grabbed both of her hands with both of his, while his blue eyes looked straight into her violet ones.

Kushina´s face was scarlet just like her hair maybe just a little kiss would be okay, she had already kissed him on his cheeks anyway and the fact that the taste wouldn't last for long anyway.

"Alright I give up however I will stop it if you try anything else and there will definitely be no tongue." Kushina pointed out her rules but Naruto didn't mind either of them as he looked at her with a smile, quickly getting closer to her.

They both got down onto their knees so they could match each other's height as Naruto's height was only slightly below her shoulders. Kushina watched how his face slowly approached hers. Slowly Naruto closed his sapphire blue eyes when his lips were only inches from hers and finally Kushina sneaked her hands around her student's waist to steady herself when their lips touched.

 _'I can't believe I'm actually kissing Mom, she tastes sweet and her lips are so soft against mine.'_ Naruto thought as their kiss slowly deepened, their lips moved both with and against each other at every chance. It was a soft kiss both Naruto and Kushina were very insecure, this was Naruto's first kiss so he was inexperienced and it had been a long time since Kushina had gotten a proper long kiss like this one.

 _'Should I try to move my tongue against her lips, I really shouldn't try anything because she might back off.'_ Naruto wondered, the kiss was beginning to grow in passion but he also needed to breathe. Then he realised that his sensei seemed really into the kiss so deciding to take a small chance he slowly moved his hands lower that were placed on Kushina's waist a little further down until they were hovering close to her round and firm ass covered by her tight pants.

Gently and very carefully while their lips were still engaged in a firm lip lock, Naruto placed his hands on her rear, slowly starting to squeeze it in his palm. She didn't pull away or grab his hand instead letting him get away with it and quickly as to not miss this golden opportunity he carried on fondling her rear. Feeling both his hands squeezing her ass she just moaned in approval.

Finally with big gasps for air they separated from each other, both had red faces and Kushina's mind was racing at what she had just done. "Thank you sensei, that was incredible." Naruto said leaning in closer to her, going for a second kiss cheekily.

"Sorry buddy but from what I felt you have already been rewarded twice." Kushina pointed out as she took his hands off her butt. Kushina then stood up to slowly move away from him. _'I actually just made out with mom. Oh man what if someone finds out but I can't help it, mom is just so hot'_ Naruto thought, only now beginning to process what he had just done.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Kushina turned his head and surprised him by giving him a peck on the lips. "That's for being a surprisingly good kisser. Training ground 1 tomorrow at 8 and I won't remind you about it at home so you better remember it, got it?" Kushina told him.

And with that she was gone in a gust of wind, leaving Naruto with a raging boner. Looking around to making sure no one was near he just fell back in bliss while stroking his boner through trousers.

 **(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Kushina felt cold water spray down upon her, she had gotten too excited. It wasn't supposed to be like this, just playing around wasn't supposed to have you guilt tripping. Stepping out of the water, she put on a robe. Naruto was probably home as he usually goes to meet up with his friends after their training but she had taken a long shower so she should go and prepare dinner.

Kushina was standing in the kitchen when she heard the front door being slammed shut. Peeking out of the kitchen she saw a very giddy Naruto. "Hello honey, why are you so happy?" Kushina asked nervously.

"Mom you know exactly why but I am in an even better mood because I found out that Kakashi-oniichan has been making his team do just D-rank missions while I have been training and getting rewards from you. Hahaha!" Naruto just carried on laughing at Team 7's misery.

"Naruto everyone begins with D-rank missions, I did too when I was your age." Kushina explained, she knew Naruto saw Sasuke as his rival so that's probably why he was so happy to hear about their D-rank missions. Especially since she knew Naruto liked to show off which just made her sigh.

"Naruto don't tell anyone about our training it will give you an element of surprise, ok and if you weren't my son and had teammates I would have made you and your team do D-rank missions to improve your teamwork as well." Kushina sternly told him.

"Alright I guess your right mom but that doesn't change the fact that I am doing better than Team 7!" Naruto boasted before moving towards the staircase "I am also getting some pretty good rewards from my beautiful sensei, let me know when foods ready." Naruto said in a low voice with a grin and that was the last thing she heard before she heard him whistling whilst going up the stairs.

She blushed at the compliment and him mentioning their 'teamwork exercises' and just got back to making dinner with a smile on her face. The evening went on as it used to with Kushina and Naruto eating dinner with him just constantly smirking at her, she was quite surprised that he hadn't tried anything with her at home but it was probably because he didn't want to ruin this student and teacher relationship that they had going which she was happy with.

She then cleaned around the house and went to sleep but while she was lying in bed she still felt like she could taste Naruto on her lips and even worse it was a taste that she actually liked.

The next morning was like all the others she prepared herself, she dressed in all black except for her green jounin vest, she put her hair back into a pony tail before heading out the door. Today Team 9 would have their first mission but first Naruto would have to master the tree climbing exercise so that he wouldn't stumble and could do it while fighting and not just stand on a tree for a few minutes.

 **(Training Ground)**

Kushina was almost at the training ground when she sensed Naruto there, she was glad he was always on time for their training and she was sure that it was because of her. Before his graduation he was always late for his academy but he always did his work on time so she didn't say anything to him for being late as long as he got his work done.

She was soon out of the trees and was walking into the training ground, true enough she saw Naruto slowly and with careful steps walking up and down a tree with a book in his hand and his clothes had a few rips and dirt spots on them which implied that he had been practicing this for a while and had fallen off more than a few times.

Kushina smiled at the sight seeing his commitment to his training made her proud that he wasn't just having fun and slacking with his training. She then walked closer to him "Morning Naruto." She greeted him.

"Morning sensei, I have been practicing my chakra control by doing the tree walking exercise" Naruto informed Kushina. Naruto wanted to show her that he wasn't just a horny pervert but he was a ninja who wanted to improve his skills and make progress through hard work because he actually wanted to become strong so that he could protect his mom and his village.

But then again he was still a pervert taught by the self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' Jiraiya Sennin so he also wanted to get rewarded by his voluptuous MILF of a sensei who was also his mom but that is besides the point.

"Good work Naruto if you keep training like this you will surely surpass your dad and me in no time." Kushina praised him with a smile on her face. Seeing him train so hard had just made her mood better and she knew exactly how to boost his confidence so that he would listen to her and train even harder to ensure that he was ready for some high rank missions.

"Tell you what Naruto if you spar with me on that tree for 2 minutes without losing balance you get another kiss, how does that sound?" Kushina told with a small smirk on her face knowing he wouldn't back down from a challenge especially with a kiss from her as a reward.

She wasn't sure if she should allow him to kiss her again but he seemed to really like it and she actually enjoyed it herself considering she hadn't kissed anyone in the last 12 years and with Naruto the kiss was passionate and since he was so inexperienced Kushina felt quite aroused taking the lead and guiding him during the kiss while he just followed her.

Naruto was quick to recover from the shock and confidently got ready near the tree he was on earlier and when she was beside him with a quick go, they both bolted up the tree with Kushina being a lot faster and getting ahead of him then turning around with kick aimed at his head which he blocked with his forearm.

Naruto had to flinch from the power behind it and they then both started a flurry of attacks on each other with Kushina not even trying, just playing around with him. Eventually though she bent down and kicked the side of his ankle making him fall of the tree.

Naruto was really upset that he fell off, he was sure that he would be able stick to the tree a lot longer than that. He just shook his head and decided to lie down on the ground on his back feeling disappointed.

Kushina was quite surprised that he didn't even realise how long they had been fighting on that tree for, it had been around four and a half minutes and she was quite impressed with his performance. She walked by his downed form and away from him to grab her bottle of water to take a sip as her throat was quite dry.

Kushina then turned around and called his name and as he turned over to look at her she decided he deserved a reward so she just said sultrily "Naru-chan I believe you deserve a reward for your performance, so come and get it." She blew a kiss to him afterwards which made him dash straight towards her.

"Sloooww dow…!" Kushina let out an embarrassing sound when Naruto had gotten close enough he had jumped on her pushing her onto the ground on her back, then caught her in his embrace and he wasted no time quickly smashing his lips on hers. Kushina was quite shocked but quickly recovered as she began to kiss back while she was on her back with Naruto on top.

Naruto could barely even believe this was actually happening, he was kissing the hottest MILF in the entire world for the second time. He wished he had Sharingan to record this very moment and keep it as a precious memory or maybe he could take a picture but it might anger her and he really wanted to keep playing with Kushina so he let that thought disappear.

While their kiss continued Naruto had slowly opened his eyes a little, turning his head slightly to peek down and see that gravity was applying its magic to his sensei´s big round pillows. Naruto decided to try to grab her breasts this time and just like their last kiss Kushina didn't even try to stop him as one of his hands went lower and slowly pushed up against Kushina's heavy round firm breast.

While they were kissing each other he couldn't help but also go for her breasts and they were surprisingly heavy. Kushina didn't reject his touch so once again he got away with it as slowly his other hand cupped her other breast, he carefully rubbed them in his hands and pushed his hands up against her breasts letting them rest in his palms.

Naruto growing bolder by every second stuck his tongue out and try to slip it into Kushina's mouth but when it passed by her lips it was stopped by her teeth and this time Kushina actually drew back from the kiss. Naruto was a little disappointed he knew he was only supposed to get one kiss but he could still have held his breath for a couple more seconds.

"No tongue, understood?" Kushina said completely ignoring Naruto's hands that were still occupied with holding and squeezing her round breasts.

"Sorry Mom but can we do a little more please?" Naruto pleaded now that he had regained some of his breath and to his shock Kushina quickly mashed their lips back together making him think that he was the luckiest pervert ever.

Their lips continued to push against each other for another minute before they finally broke apart. Kushina weakly removed Naruto's hands from her tits and slowly got up, she needed to show some restraint even though she was horny as hell but she would endure so that the situation doesn't get out of hand.

Kushina had to admit one thing though that Naruto left her yearning for more, the way he had pushed her onto her back and just slammed his lips against hers she wanted more of that feeling.

"Well I guess that was fun but we really should start training now, Naruto you will spar with my clone this time while I will watch as the judge. When we are done we will get our first mission together." Kushina said as they finally started the day. When they were done with the spar she informed him.

"We should stop here. Alright now let's go and get our first mission!" She cheered as she turned around and began to leave, she expected her student to follow her but when she turned around he just stood silently and looked down at the ground.

"Um is something wrong?" Kushina awkwardly questioned.

"Kushina-sensei it's just… I really like kissing you and I just want know if we will do it again, kiss I mean!" Naruto exclaimed. Kushina had a small blush on her face she honestly was flattered that he liked their kiss so much.

"C´mon Naruto, we are just doing this for the fun of it and I have already let you kiss me twice when we shouldn't be kissing at all. We can do many other fun things, you know." Kushina pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"Is it because I am bad at it?" Naruto asked just feeling let down and for once he didn't even do his dramatic sigh with watery eyes.

"No-no you are a really good kisser and it felt great, b-"Kushina was cut off by Naruto.

"I know we shouldn't be kissing but if it felt great so there is no reason to stop, please mom." Naruto begged, as he came close and hugged her.

"Ah um I, um I will think about it okay?" Kushina asked but her student just stared at her. "I guess we can do it sometimes if you perform well, off course." Kushina said as a big smile finally appeared on his face so she reassured herself that she was doing this to make Naruto happy and help him with his training.

"Woohoo! Mom you are the best!" Naruto just shouted loudly and started celebrating which made her smile. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this with anyone let alone her son but it just felt so good and satisfying especially seeing Naruto so happy. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and just laughed at Naruto doing flips, she was helping him become a strong ninja so to her their ministrations seemed worth it in the end.

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you all liked the second chapter so please leave a review with your thoughts because it really helps and motivates me to write more for you guys and I will see you next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


	3. Wave Mission Part 1

**AN: Here is the third chapter for you guys and since the original was quite short I merged Chapter 3 and 4 so that it would be a little longer. Hopefully you all will like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Naruto and Kushina went on their first mission as a team which was a D-rank one and Naruto was extremely disappointed with it. She knew how much Naruto loved action and was sure that he would get bored so she was ready to calm him down when he did complain to her. She also made it clear to him that he wouldn't be able to go on a higher rank mission unless he did a handful of these.

It's been such a long time since she did a D-rank mission herself but she knew how boring they could be. Kushina was only going to make him go on these kinds of mission so that he would learn to stay calm in all situations as well as get some experience and it was easy money anyway.

 **(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Kushina was currently lying in her bed with her eyes closed.

" **Kushina, what exactly are you trying to do with your son?"** Kushina was sitting still in a giant black room, the only thing inside would be her and the giant nine tailed fox that was laying down on its belly with four chains keeping it bound to the ground right behind her.

"What are you talking about Kyuubi? I am doing whatever any sensei would and train him to become a great ninja." Kushina responded as she backed into the giant fox's soft fur.

" **To me it just seems like an affair you know with all that kissing and groping not that I mind, I hate your fucking husband for resealing half of me inside of you and the other half in your son so just knowing you are having 'fun' with Naruto makes me feel better."** The Kyuubi replied with a snort.

"You know I am his mother so it's my responsibility to make sure that he is ready to be a ninja and is strong enough to fight anyone without difficulty. As for the rewards I have been giving him, I can't help it he is such a little pervert that I don't think anything else will motivate him enough to even try. You have seen it yourself how hard he starts trying as soon as he knows he will get a reward, Why am I explaining myself to you anyway? Why do you care?" Kushina asked the Kyuubi with a huff as she jumped up onto its snout and looked the fox straight into its red slitted eyes.

" **I really don't care whatever you two get upto, I'm simply looking for a way to amuse myself if I have to spend the rest of my life in here I might as well try to know what you are doing besides I found it funny that my former host had a period just like the one you are going through. Mito used to be seriously aroused but she had inspiring self-control, though staying around Hashirama who she happened to have taken a fancy to just pushed her over the tipping point and then the rest is history."** Kyuubi informed Kushina with a statement sure did shock Kushina a little since she had no idea that that's how Mito and Hashirama's relationship started and when she was little she also used to look up to Mito as an idol.

"Are you trying to get back at Minato because if that's the case than it won't happen, sure I like to play and fool around with my student but he is also my son and I still don't think I would find anyone who would be as good as Minato was so your words don't have any effect on me whatsoever." Kushina proclaimed with a proud little smirk on her face as she stared at the Kyuubi almost like she was giving it a challenge.

There was a small silence between them until Kyuubi sent images of Mito getting fucked in both of her holes by Hashirama and his wood clone. Kushina stared at the screen in shock, she even remembered that room sure it was a little different but when she was little she used to visit a much older Mito in that exact room, Kushina took a step back in shock when she found herself admiring the scene in front of her.

Fortunately for Kushina the images disappeared because for some reason she couldn't take her eyes of it and just kept imagining herself in Mito's position with Naruto and his clone.

" **I'm still not sure how nobody noticed how much time those two seemed to spend in their bedroom and they kept disappearing leaving clones to do their work, just goes to show how stupid you humans are not even able to sense clones. Trust me Kushina I don't have any ulterior motive, I just wanted to show you how history is repeating itself Mito started off much like you but then her arousal took over and she couldn't control herself, it was just a good thing that Hashirama kept her satisfied back when all of this started otherwise she was so horny that she would have slept with anyone."** Kyuubi revealed Mito's past to Kushina who was deep in thought.

" **Unfortunately for you, your bastard husband is dead so you are getting aroused by your son who looks almost exactly the same. Your son also loves you and is obsessed with your body so that doesn't help either… Hmm just carry on having fun with Naruto and see where it takes you and do try to keep me entertained."** The Kyuubi finished with a grin showing its razor sharp teeth.

Kushina bolted awake in her bed looking straight up at the ceiling. With a nervous smile she thought _'I will always love Minato and nothing is ever going to change that.'_ She tried to reassure herself but had lingering thoughts of an older Naruto with her in the back of her head.

 **(A Week Later)**

A week had passed since her enlightening conversation with the Kyuubi and since then Kushina felt like her sexual tension had intensified and it gets worse when she is around Naruto, so yeah Kushina had been masturbating a lot this entire week.

Kushina and Naruto had been running around Konoha doing D-rank missions. On one of the missions where they had helped a young chunin something weird happened. The young chunin had been eyeing her a lot, he was around the age of 17 and they were helping him move into a new apartment and when they had placed everything, she had walked back to stand close to the door near Naruto to allow the young chunin to look through his boxes to make sure nothing was missing.

She was lost in her thoughts when a hand landed on her right ass-cheek with a smack and then another on her left ass-cheek while she went completely rigid. She had been really horny this entire week so she felt pleasure course through her due to the feeling of Naruto's hands on her rear. Naruto moved closer to her so that he could whisper "You like me spanking your ass, don't you mom?"

Completely oblivious to them the young chunin carried on looking through his stuff while Naruto groped and squeezed her ass while also giving it a few smacks.

She knew why Naruto was doing this because since the start of this mission the chunin had been eyeing her and she had only given him a sultry smile back in return so she guessed that Naruto didn't really like that. Naruto's spanking was really arousing her, she should stop him before their client turned around but she couldn't help the urge to just tease him on how jealous he got when someone looked at her body.

Without turning around she replied back to Naruto "Oh so you didn't like how he looked at me, did you Naruto? Well guess what? I liked… Ahn!" Naruto's groping had immediately stopped and he gave her an even harder slap on her ass making her moan loudly.

This time though the chunin heard it and turned around to see her gasping for breaths so he just looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She recovered and quickly glanced to her right to see that before the chunin had even turned around Naruto had moved to lean against the wall while holding a book with a smirk on his face pretending as if he didn't just slap her ass.

She realised that it probably looked weird that she was standing by herself gasping and moaning loudly. She just nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her head just like Naruto when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Thank you for your help." Young chunin informed them that their mission was finished.

So after taking a few calm breaths she turned and walked out the door with Naruto following her. Kushina was still quite shocked that Naruto would actually spank her ass knowing that they could easily have gotten caught but just knowing that they could have been caught made Naruto spanking her ass all the more pleasurable and it aroused her even more.

"Naruto I know what you did there so know this that your little competition is on and I will get you back for this at some point so you better be careful." Kushina told him with a heated look straight into his eyes which he didn't back down from instead he walked towards her with his hand out for a handshake so she shook his hand. She is going to be really patient with this and catch him when he least expects it.

"I accept your challenge so you better watch out too Mom and I am starving let's get some ramen on the way." Naruto said to her with a wide grin on his face.

They quickly went straight to Hokage tower afterwards to finish their mission. While Naruto had started thinking about what kind of ramen he should have today as he walked next to her.

' _My Naru-chan really doesn't like anyone eyeing me, does he?'_ Kushina thought whilst also reminiscing about how much Naruto's spanking had turned her on, she couldn't get the feeling of his hands on her ass out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

The rest of the week was also fun but her son was getting bored of the D-rank missions so she felt like having fun with him especially after what he did to her. She asked him to compete in a pranking competition with her and since Naruto wasn't the type to back down from a challenge, they had both gone on a pranking spree on everyone in Konoha that they could find. She still remembered their other challenge but she was going to be patient and catch him completely off guard.

Of course since Kushina was a lot more experienced and skilled she won their pranking competition but you could never know with Naruto he really was unpredictable. Maybe he would have had a better chance if he wasn't constantly distracted by beautiful women which just made her eyebrow twitch for some reason. Was she jealous that he was eyeing them and not her?

 **(Now In Hokage's Office)**

Kushina stood in front of the Sandaime with her student behind her. "Team 9 has completed another mission." Kushina said with a stoic face, it was a bit awkward for everyone since they knew each other so closely but none the less they all act professionally while inside this office.

"How are you Naruto, my boy? I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble for your mother." Sarutobi greeted him with a smile.

"I have been good Jiji." Naruto quickly replied back while Kushina cut in afterwards "He has been good Sandaime-sama and can we get another mission." Kushina told the Sandaime, Naruto noticed that his Jiji had his back turned while looking down in some cabinets for a scroll.

Naruto's eyes finally landed onto Kushina's firm ass and her ass reminded him of their challenge so seizing this opportunity. He carefully stepped closer and proving that he was much more of a risk-taker than anyone expected him to be, his palm made contact with Kushina's rear and he wasn't spotted.

Kushina visibly stiffened the moment his hand landed on her ass but she didn't turn or grab it so feeling extremely brave with a mischievous glint in his eyes he squeezed Kushina's soft but yet firm ass cheek, while quietly telling her "I got you twice now Mom" which just brought an annoyed expression onto her face. Naruto saw much to his surprise that Sandaime still hadn't turned around so he kept on fondling his mom's perfect butt.

"Here it is." Naruto's hand retreated almost immediately. Kushina also somehow managed to keep her face void of emotions.

Before Sarutobi gave Kushina the mission he opened it to look at it himself. "Kushina you remember the mission I gave Team 7, right?" Sarutobi asked casually completely changing his professional attitude from earlier.

"Yes?" Kushina's tone was quite low which surprised Naruto.

"Well there were some complications." Sarutobi continued.

"What kind of complications?" Her words weren't even directed towards him but Naruto began to slowly take a few step backwords anyway. He really didn't feel like being on the receiving end if his mom got angry.

"Well the mission went up from C rank to an A-rank." Sarutobi said while Naruto just watched wondering what his mom would say but an interruption came in the form of Konohamaru barging in.

"Prepare to be replaced old man?" A little boy yelled while barging inside the hokage's office while Sarutobi just sighed loudly. The boy while running towards the hokage suddenly tripped on his scarf and fell on his face.

He quickly got up and looked around and when he saw Naruto he pointed at him. "Boss you tripped me." He said with a smirk.

"No I didn't Konohamaru you tripped on your oversized scarf." Naruto deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"If that was all Hokage-sama I will be on my way." Naruto heard Kushina say as she turned around to face him.

"Let's go Naruto." She politely asked him with a small smile and closed eyes, her expression kind of looked like death itself which told him that she was angry and annoyed while Naruto just had one thought going through his head. _'Mom would make a very sexy mistress of death.'_

So while she left the office Naruto quickly said "See you later Jiji and Kono." And turned to follow her and started whistling to himself as he walked.

While inside the office Sandaime was just watching them leave when he realised that his grandson had barged in and saw him trying to sneak outside the office to follow Naruto.

Kushina and Naruto were just leaving the hokage building when Kushina sensed a shuriken flying towards Naruto and Konohamaru following it. Kushina saw that Naruto caught both Konohamaru and the weirdly shaped wooden shuriken in each hand with ease.

"Oi let me go!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto held him in the air with a strong grip on his t-shirt.

"Naruto you better know that I will get you back for that stunt inside the office and meet me by the gate in one hour." Kushina told him with a forced smile and after getting a grin in return she left him with the Sandaime Hokage's grandson to prepare for their mission.

"Now why would you follow me Konohamaru I just said see you later, didn't I?" Naruto asked with his usually happy tone and a teasing smirk.

"Boss you were ready just like I thought you would be." Konohamaru said with a big grin.

"Alright Konohamaru so how have you been." Naruto asked with a smile he treated Konohamaru like his little brother.

"I have been good, boss please take me as your disciple so I can get stronger and beat the hokage." Konohamaru proclaimed.

"Ah I am going to have to say sorry for that as I won't be able to teach you because firstly I am way too young to be teaching you how to beat the hokage and secondly I am kind of busy with my sensei so maybe later. Why do you want to beat the hokage again?" Naruto questioned, he was sure Konohamaru told him at one point but he may not have been paying attention to their conversation. Naruto was headed towards Sandaime Hokage's home or as he liked to call him Jiji.

"Because I only get recognised as Sandaime Hokage's grandson. I want people to know who I am and what I can do" Konohamaru said with a sad expression causing Naruto to sigh, he knew the feeling as he himself was mostly recognised as Yondaime Hokage's son.

"I know you will eventually get recognised Kono so don't worry about it and just have fun with your friends, I believe in you" Naruto told him with a smile and the next thing Konohamaru knew was that he landed on the ground on his bottom while Naruto disappeared in a smoke cloud revealing that he had been a clone. Konohamaru just smiled knowing that his Naruto-oniichan believed in him.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

Kushina and Naruto were moving quickly on the road, the Land of Waves was a small country just south of the Land of Fire, normally it would take three days to walk there but if they moved fast then hopefully they could reach it by tomorrow evening.

Naruto had intentionally forgotten his tent to see if his mom would let him share with her otherwise he would happily sleep outside he really didn't mind it as long as he had a chance at sleeping next to her.

When it was night time Kushina put up her tent, while Naruto just watched her with an ever present smirk on his face. When Kushina was done she turned around to see if Naruto had put up his tent and saw him just standing there.

"Why are you just standing there?" She asked him with a suspicious look.

"I kind of forgot to bring my tent." Naruto informed her with a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head which she knew was a habit of his for whenever he was embarrassed.

"We can share mine then." Kushina told him with a sigh.

When they had gotten into her tent Kushina wasn't surprised that Naruto instantly tried to get closer to her. "You forgot it on purpose, didn't you?" Kushina asked him with a knowing look.

He just gave her a grin in return. Kushina really didn't mind sleeping in the same bed with him as they had slept together when he was younger and they might as well keep each other warm during the night because it was quite chilly outside so she allowed him to hug her from behind also realising that this was a good opportunity for her to get him back for groping her ass twice especially since he so confidently accepted the challenge.

"I love you Mom." Naruto suddenly exclaimed surprising Kushina since she wasn't expecting it.

"Love you too honey." Kushina quickly replied knowing he was just being random like always, he would do this kind of thing from time to time. They had just snuggled so she wasn't expecting him to say that or anything at all. She slowly started rubbing her rear on his crotch.

"M-mom what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt her ass move, Kushina just carried on her up and down motion with her ass as she felt him getting hard and when he started pushing against her ass she moved away from him and turned over to face him.

"I think that makes it two for you and one for me so good night Naru-chan, I am feeling so tired." She told him with a forced yawn and then she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

She could hear him muttering beside her whilst rubbing his cock through boxers as she could also hear his hand move against the fabric of his boxers. After a while when he had stopped moving she slowly drifted to sleep.

Her eyes snapped back open when she felt someone mount her thighs while she lay on her stomach which could only be Naruto. She turned her head to look at him and saw him lean his face closer to her to kiss her neck and she wanted to stop him but she couldn't move at all. She felt completely drained and powerless, was Kyuubi upto something?

"Finally, I have been waiting for such a long time to do this." Naruto whispered in her ear when he stopped kissing her neck as she felt his hand push her panties to the side and slip his own boxers down, letting Kushina feel his throbbing erection on her thigh.

"Here it comes mom!" Naruto exclaimed loudly before thrusting his cock inside of her.

"AHHHH!" Kushina woke up with a loud scream which also woke Naruto from his dream.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Naruto asked in a matter of second. Kushina wasn't really sure what was happening before she realized that she just had a stupid dream.

"Sorry I startled you honey, I just need a moment." Kushina said as she got out of the tent and went into the forest leaving her son puzzled and without even realizing that she was still in her underwear.

Kushina was already horny as it is when she rubbed her ass against him before going to sleep but that dream just took it to another level. When Kushina had moved deeper into the forest she came to a small lake which seemed cold enough so with a quick look around and without giving it a thought she dived straight into the lake.

 **(Next Morning)**

Naruto hadn't spoken a word to Kushina about last night. She seemed irritated and he didn't know why but then again Kushina had been used to living in a huge mansion the last 12 years so maybe she was finding it difficult to suddenly sleep in a tent.

"Mom, are you okay you seem angry?" Naruto asked.

"What? Oh I'm just a bit tired, I'm not angry." Kushina said before she motioned her student to stop.

"Oh you noticed me." A man said as he came forward from behind a tree ahead of them. "Not bad." The man taunted, he had dark spiky hair and an eye patch over his right eye.

"I had expected more of these reinforcements but all I get is a woman and a boy, oh well at least I can have some fun with you afterwards." The man continued talking to himself as he stared at Kushina.

"You should be honoured that I- Hey what´s up with that fucking bored look! If you don't believe me I have a bounty of 1,000,000 on my head in Iwagakure!" The man boasted clearly proud.

"Why don't you just look at page 91 in your bingo book if you have one?" Naruto just told him. When he was younger he was quite curious to know how powerful his mom and dad were so he looked for them in a bingo book.

Taking the book out of his pocket the man flipped to the page Naruto had told him about.

Kushina Uzumaki:  
S-class  
AKA: Red Hot-Blooded Habanero  
Age: 36  
Flee on sight.

Ninjutsu: S+  
Taijutsu: A+  
Genjutsu: A-  
Fuinjutsu: S+  
Kenjutsu: SS+

Wanted Alive  
500,000,000  
Wanted Dead  
250,000,000

Kushina was waiting for the man to respond and finally something happened when started quivering and a small wet trail formed in his pants. "Oh I am so sor-" The man was about to finish his apology but Kushina quickly removed his head from his shoulders with her sword. It was always fun to play around with arrogant missing ninjas.

Turning around Kushina gave Naruto a smile and her student just nervously chuckled, his Kushina-sensei surely was quite frightening.

As they travelled further Kushina quickly got in a better mood, she didn't want to be annoyed at Naruto just because she was confused about last night. However this wasn't the only unexpected meeting the team had that day further along the road they heard women screaming from deeper inside the forest, there was a small bandit camp and there were women in cages and some of them were being raped right at this moment.

Kushina had a mixed face of disgust and boredom. This was going to be some extra work. "Alright Naruto you take care of this one, if you need to use your clones and if anything happens I will cover you, you need to have your first kill anyway so that you wouldn't freeze in a fight against stronger opponents." Kushina said before she pushed Naruto down from the tree and right into the bandit camp. "Go already." Kushina told Naruto while he quickly got his balance back and landed on his feet inside the bandit camp.

Sitting on a branch Kushina watched her student with sharp eyes; she didn't have to throw a single kunai to help him however there still was something that bothered her. When she jumped down onto the ground she realised that there were many bandits moaning in pain, Naruto had only killed some of them.

"Well I understand that you might have mixed feelings about killing, it's best to get it over with now rather than in the future because later on you might find yourself in a kill or be killed situation." Kushina said as she freed the female prisoners while he slowly crouched to finish the bandits who were still alive with a tightened jaw because he didn't want to kill people but he knew that this is what a shinobi had to do.

As she released the prisoners she had expected them to thank her and her team but instead one of the women tried to push her which she quickly avoided. "What have you done?! Have you got any idea who these men worked for?!" The woman screamed.

"Nope, who?" Kushina asked in a non-caring tone.

"Gato that's who, one of the… Are you even listening?!" The woman screamed as Kushina and her son were already walking away if they were going to be so ungrateful they could go find help themselves.

They then continued forward until they finally reached some boats but there wasn't any rower in sight so they just took the boat. Kushina didn't want him to think about the killing too much as he might start feeling guilty so when Naruto summoned some clones to row she lightly nudged him to sit at the back of the boat while she sat in front of him with her back touching his chest and pulled her top up giving him the hint.

She was giving him a small reward for getting his first kill. While both of Naruto's clones were busy rowing, Naruto was staring lustfully over Kushina's shoulder at her exposed breasts that he was fondling.

"You are getting better at this Naruto, it feels really nice." Kushina moaned as she rested her back against Naruto while he was busy massaging her breasts.

The entire way Naruto had taken no pause in squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples however when they got close to shore Kushina told him to stop, she didn't like it either because he was really good at it. Looking around at the island, she saw that it was in pretty poor condition.

From the scroll they had gotten, Team 7 was supposed to guard a man named Tazuna who wanted to build a bridge over a small river for trading however there was some rich company owner who wouldn't allow this and was trying to have the bridge builder killed.

Well lucky for Kushina the island was small, so focusing a little she quickly found a familiar chakra signature which belonged to Kakashi. Following the direction where she last sensed his chakra they reached a small house outside of the city with most of it being surrounded by water.

Naruto and Kushina went over to the door and Naruto was waiting for her to knock but instead she just let herself in. He really hoped that this was the place or else this could get really awkward. "Hello, anyone home?" Kushina asked.

A woman who looked to be around the same age as Kushina came to greet them but she was nowhere as sexy as his sensei was. "Oh you must be the reinforcements Kakashi talked about. Well they just left to train not five minutes ago but please come in." The woman offered showing them into her home.

"Who the hell is it now?" An old drunk man came into view with a beer in his hand but he was struggling to even walk straight so when he spotted two new faces he stumbled and dropped his beer.

"Ah Damn! I was clumsy I will go get some towels." The man said quickly running off while bumping into walls and not realizing that the towels were in the other direction. Maybe Kushina was just such an insanely hot piece of ass that every man got confused in her presence or maybe Tazuna was just that drunk which was highly likely.

"I believe we will have fun here, Naruto" Kushina said as she turned and smiled at her only student and son.

 **(Tazuna's House)**

For someone living in an economically struggling country and not having a lot of money Tazuna still had a very beautiful home, it was surrounded by water which without doubt would be an amazing view at night. Kushina and her student had been shown to their room, they didn't have any trouble sleeping together it was all a part of 'team bonding' of course.

Tsunami had been really hospitable to them but there was still something bothering Kushina because Tsunami didn't seem really happy or at least she was just pretending to be happy. Kushina was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices from downstairs.

"Wait how long have you been able to do the tree climbing exercise Sasuke?" When Kushina heard that, she started to make her way downstairs with Naruto following behind her. He had just been sitting facing the window while reading a book with a few glances at her once in a while.

It was Team 7 and it didn't surprise Kushina that they were only now learning of tree climbing exercise; no doubt Kakashi had made them do a lot of teamwork based exercises.

"Quite long." Sasuke just replied to Kiba in an annoyed tone, both of them not noticing her at all.

"Really?" Kushina asked, making them jump a little when they heard her voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked nervously, whilst looking at her face and he seemed to be trying hard not to stare at her body if his quick glances up and down her body were any indication.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura-chan we are here to support you guys." Naruto said with a quick smile towards Sasuke as he had always wanted to be Sasuke's friend because he felt bad for him especially after the Uchiha massacre but since Sasuke mostly brushed him off Naruto just decided to greet him civilly whenever he saw him but sometimes they could a hold a light conversation about techniques, missions. He also saw Sasuke as his rival since everyone thought so highly of the last Uchiha.

He also glanced at his academy crush and when he looked at her he felt different, he didn't feel the urge to talk to her neither did he feel like trying to get her attention maybe having fun with his mom had something to do with that.

As soon Naruto's eyes landed on Kiba though his expression turned into an annoyed one as he watched Kiba ogling his mother. Kiba quickly looked at Naruto and couldn't help himself from saying "Oh Naruto you're here with your mom to help."

"Coming from the guy who has his dog fight for him. Hey Kakashi oniichan" Naruto retorted whilst also greeting Kakashi and before Kiba could run at Naruto, Kakashi had grabbed the back of his jacket to pull him back.

"Yo Naruto, hope you haven't been slacking with your training." Kakashi replied to Naruto with a closed eye and a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how much I have been training, Kakashi oniichan." Naruto told him with a grin and sneaking a small glance at Kushina who just grinned back at him with a light blush on her cheeks quickly understanding what 'training' he was hinting at.

"So Kakashi what is the situation like right now? But make it short, it will just make my head hurt otherwise." Kushina said causing Kakashi to sweat drop and look at Naruto, then back at her yep they were definitely mother and son.

"Hmm alright then. A shipping magnate by the name of Gato has hired some ninjas to prevent Tazuna from building a bridge for trading as it would mean a huge financial loss for his company." Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

"I take it they were quite strong since you are walking around with crutches." Kushina pointed out, she had heard about Gato before. "So who was the ninja that you had to fight?" Kushina asked finally she could have a good fight and get her adrenaline pumping as well as get her mind off sex and the reason for her arousal, her son.

"Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist." Kakashi said which grabbed Naruto's attention.

"So he turned mercenary, I thought he would be helping with the civil war in Kiri?" Naruto pondered out loud getting both Jounins attention. "I read about him in the bingo book and heard dad talk about the civil war so I thought all Kiri missing ninjas would return to help and get their name cleared." Kushina and Kakashi were both impressed with his deduction. He really had been improving his reading habits.

"Well doesn't matter, is he the only one because I did kill someone on the way here though I can't remember his name." Kushina told Kakashi; meanwhile Naruto was just spinning a kunai around his finger as he really couldn't stay still not for long anyway.

"There was some young hunter-nin with Zabuza, most likely a student and a very talented one." Kakashi said.

"Pretty sure Naruto could deal with him if need be." Kushina informed everyone but only got a scoff from Kiba "As if."

Kushina just smirked at that and pulled Naruto in for a hug and pushed his face into her cleavage.

"I have trained Naruto myself so I know for sure he could do it, Why don't you tell them Naruto?" Kushina said with a mischievous smirk loving every second of embarrassing Naruto in front of his friends while he was as red as a tomato. Everyone had red faces at the scene in front of them.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

Kushina had figured out the reason as to why Tsunami had been a bit sceptical at their arrival. Kushina had went into the kitchen to help with preparing the food but she fell a bit silent when she saw that Tazuna didn't really have a lot of food in his house so she quickly decided to go out and hunt some animal for her and Naruto.

She went into their guestroom where she found Naruto walking on a wall. She had to sweat drop at his behaviour because he really didn't seem to care about anything he would just do whatever he wanted to and whenever, he was just so dense sometimes.

"Alright Naruto get down, we are guests here so behave and don't break anything. Unfortunately I completely forgot about how poor this country is so there is barely any food for everyone. I have spoken to Kakashi about this and we decided that we should go out to hunt for food separately so that there is enough for all of us. If you come and help me I promise you will get a worthy reward, so what do you say?" Kushina asked with a smirk already knowing he wasn't going to say no as he was the kind of person who would help anyone in need no matter what the consequences were. Reward was just because she felt quite horny after last night especially after that dream she had.

"Yeah sure mom, although I hope I am going to get a different reward this time." Naruto replied enthusiastically whilst murmuring the second part.

"Haha, I knew you would say yes." Kushina told him. She was just thinking about the reward since she knew how badly Naruto wanted her seeing that his penis would harden at the sight of her. Should she do something different or… with a quick look at Naruto's happy face she had made up her mind.

' _He is going to get a very generous reward tonight, I am sure he will love it.'_ Kushina thought with a giggle. She was going to do something that she hadn't even done with Minato.

Naruto put on a serious face while his imagination was running wild just thinking of what kind of reward he would be getting. Maybe he was going to see his sensei completely naked or maybe he would get a kiss with tongue. Maybe she would finally let him suck on her nipples which he had wanted to do for so long and after seeing her bare breasts he couldn't get that thought out of his head for even one second. A few drops of blood were running down his nose.

"Um Naruto honey are you ok? Your nose is bleeding" Kushina asked in a soft voice when she saw blood dripping from his nose and when he heard her voice he quickly looked elsewhere and wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his black hoodie.

"Of course mom, can we go now?" Naruto almost yelled in excitement clearly impatient. She had come to realise that he would get really excited when alone with her otherwise he was quite composed. He also seemed a lot more expressive of his emotions with her since she started giving him rewards.

' _Huh so maybe he had been avoiding me the last couple months because he was getting horny being close to me, never thought of that.'_ Kushina thought only now realising why he had been avoiding her the last few months and it made a lot of sense.

"Yeah let's go, we need to get back soon anyway." Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto´s hand and started walking out the room with him. He had the cockiest smile that was possible while he only had one thought going through his head _'I am surely the luckiest pervert ever, maybe the god of perverts has blessed me.'_ Naruto thought gleefully.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto had decided that he wasn't going to eat anything especially after seeing Kushina skin and roast a rabbit.

"Are you sure you don't want any Naruto? It is quite nice." Kushina offered as she continued eating.

"Hmm Hmm, I think I'm good thanks." Naruto insisted as he took his eyes away from the dead animal and moved away from her instead focusing on the night sky counting the stars while also thinking about different flavours of ramen just to get the dead rabbit out of his head.

He loved animals so he couldn't see them hurt and earlier when she had asked him about hunting, the only thing he had heard was that he would get a reward so he had immediately agreed without a thought but now, this might actually be difficult to get through.

"You should try being in a war, in enemy territory with no food, then you will realise how delicious this rabbit is." Kushina spoke from personal experience as she finished the last bite.

Kushina glanced towards Naruto when she didn't get a response from him and saw that he was busy looking at the stars. It just seemed like a perfect time for Kushina to catch her Naru-chan off guard, a small teasing smile quickly spread on her face.

As Kushina sneaked up behind Naruto she wondered, was she a bad person doing this with a young boy, her own son? She had realised by now and accepted that she was really starting to enjoy what she was doing with Naruto. Even if she was just playing around as far as Kushina had come to realise it was fine when she had given him his first reward but she crossed the line when she started kissing him on the lips.

But she did this in order to improve Naruto and truly motivate him to become a great shinobi especially knowing how much of a pervert he was in secret. For that reason she could let go of a little bit of guilt that she felt and her heart still loved Minato anyway. As Anko had said Naruto already knew about women he just needed real experience so who better than Kushina to teach him all about a woman.

It had been ages since she had seen a cock up close and with those final thoughts morality drifted from Kushina's mind as she sneaked up behind Naruto and then surprised him when she cupped his crotch.

"Oh! M-mom!" Naruto yelped completely caught off guard and his brain was still trying to catch upto what was happening, her still clothed breasts pressing against his back and the feeling of her hand grabbing both his flaccid penis and balls quickly gave him a rock hard erection.

"Oh I can feel it moving in your trousers, Naruto." Naruto turned his head to look at Kushina but was shocked yet again when Kushina slowly placed her lips against his; he just closed his eyes to relish in their kiss. It began as a small peck on the lips which quickly grew more intense although Kushina still didn't let his tongue through into her mouth.

When Kushina pulled back from their kiss and also stopped stroking his cock. He opened his eyes and saw her giving him a seductive look and a teasing grin.

"I promised you a worthy reward, didn't I?" Kushina said as she zipped down her Jounin vest and threw it off and she also pulled her blouse and sports bra over her head. The moon gave enough light for Naruto to see her firm DD breasts. He could only describe them as perfect.

Naruto finally fully turned towards Kushina letting her actually see the hard tent in his pants which she had caused. She had seen him with an erection before but now that she had felt it through his trousers it seemed a lot bigger than she expected.

"Sensei, can… Can I please suck your nipples?!" Naruto asked as he got down on his knees with his head facing the ground as if he was praying to a goddess.

"Hmm, well it wasn't exactly what I had in mind but seeing I'm in a good mood today I will allow my pervy student to play with my tits." Kushina said in a playful voice and a sultry smile.

With that Naruto actually jumped back onto his feet and got closer to Kushina while Kushina laid herself down on the grass on her back as Naruto hungrily got on top of her and attacked her breasts. He squeezed and bounced her left breast with one hand while greedily sucking onto her right nipple; he quickly started drawing circles around the pink tip with his tongue.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kushina let out a loud moan which only made Naruto suck on her nipple more hungrily.

Kushina leaned her head back onto the grass and just enjoyed the pleasure she felt from Naruto sucking on her erected nipples for a while as Naruto continued to suckle on both her nipples switching from one to the other. He sucked on them gently and roughly while also occasionally pinching her nipples and he showed no signs of wanting to stop anytime soon as he also left a few kisses on her breasts but when Naruto had bitten onto her right nipple and was about to pull it with his teeth she softly touched his head to stop him.

"Oh my god! That was amazing Naruto but we already spent a lot of time and there is still one more thing I want to do so take off your pants." Kushina said grinning at Naruto's surprised face.

Naruto quickly stood up and started to pull his trousers down with his boxers at the same time revealing a proud erect penis to Kushina who stared at its color and veins in wonder it had been more than twelve years since she was this close to a cock.

Slowly bringing her shaking left hand up to grab it she got a little surprised when it throbbed at her touch. Naruto gave a grunt when she held the penis in her hand and slowly pulled the foreskin back revealing the purple tip leaking precum.

' _How in the fucking world is his dick so huge already? He is only 12! It looks about 6 inches, My God!'_ Kushina thought with a gasp while she grew a little wet at the thought of how big he would be when he is older. She was quite shocked by the size of it seeing that she had only ever been with Minato.

Kushina had just stroked his cock a few times when Naruto told her he was about to cum, which did disappoint Kushina a little she had hoped to play a little more but she did understand that Naruto had probably never done this before being only 12.

Naruto had his eyes closed in pleasure while grunting but opened them when Kushina's stroking stopped as he was so close but what he saw was much more better when Kushina pressed her soft breasts against his erection and his rod disappeared in between them and he could only see his tip poking up in between her soft tits, just the sight of his cock in between her breasts almost made him cum.

Kushina only had to push her boobs against his cock a few times before Naruto gasped informing her that he was about to cum, Kushina raised her boobs up around the tip to stop him from spraying his cum all over and ensure no one would get messy but what Kushina couldn't have foreseen however was the sheer amount of sperm Naruto would shoot out almost like a dam had been broken.

Kushina felt every single shot from the cock nestled between her tits and a few white spurts shot up and landed atop of her tits when Naruto was done he looked like he had just ran 100 laps around Konoha.

When Kushina released her breasts and they opened up she saw a sticky mess with few semen strings connecting to Naruto's now flaccid cock.

"You are such a dirty boy shooting all this on your mom." Kushina said with a playful smile towards Naruto who in return looked at Kushina with a sheepish look whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Kushina and Naruto went back to Tazuna's house after half an hour which they used to clean themselves when they returned to the house they were greeted by Tsunami.

"Oh hello, I hope you had luck hunting." Tsunami said as she did feel a little bad that some of them had to eat outside but they were a very poor country and fortunately these ninjas seemed to be able to handle themselves pretty well.

"Yep I'm stuffed." Kushina answered with a wide smile.

"It sure was extraordinary." Naruto answered as he just sent his sensei a grin who gave him one back in return and the duo entered Tazuna's house with a satisfied feeling, reason for their happiness completely lost on the oblivious crowd inside.

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you find any mistakes. If you liked this chapter and even if you didn't like something in this chapter please leave a review to tell me what you liked and didn't like because it helps me a lot.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


	4. Wave Mission Part 2

**AN:**

 **Hey guys, hope you all have been good and sorry about the whole moving this story thing. Just to remind you guys again if this does get taken down then remember that I will upload this on Ficwad and maybe even Adult Fanfiction with the same title and my account name will be same as well on both sites but until then I am gonna carry on updating here:)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: While I was writing this chapter I decided to go back and change the background and have Minato die in the Kyuubi attack which will also in turn allow Kushina to move on with less guilt so yeah Minato died in the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago and all the previous chapters have been updated with this change and instead of Minato, Sandaime is hokage just like canon. I also sneaked in a little surprise somewhere in the first chapter which I hope some of you will find;)**

 **So with that whole dilemma out of the way…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **(Tazuna's House)**

The sky had darkened and moonlight was illuminating the night sky with silence covering the small island indicating that most people were sleeping. Same could be said for Tazuna's house but Kushina was still up drinking to her heart's content, she had hazy eyes and red cheeks clear evidence that she had been drinking for a while. It was quite ironic really that for an island with so little food alcohol seemed to be available in abundance.

Kushina stayed up and had been drinking to forget about Naruto and the reward she had given him in the woods. She didn't regret doing it because the thrill she got with Naruto was so addicting as he was just so young and innocent and he really wanted to please her which is why she would most likely do it again without a single thought but what was nagging at her was how much Naruto seemed to be effecting her emotions lately which she couldn't understand at all.

She knew that she had been getting quite aroused these last few weeks especially with the growing physical interaction between her and Naruto. She had been fine for the last twelve years but it was like her conversation with Kyuubi had sent her sexually deprived body into frenzy especially with images of on older Naruto coming into her head every so often.

Kushina could tell that the lack of sexual interaction for the last twelve years was definitely the reason for her giving Naruto rewards but gradually she had started to really enjoy their fun sessions, thinking about their activities together just brought a truly happy smile on Kushina's face.

' _Even right now I can just imagine how his hand would feel caressing my thigh.'_ Kushina thought as she lightly touched her own thigh and slowly traced upwards towards her clothed crotch. After a few gentle caresses she cupped her still covered cunt before she stuck two fingers of her other hand into her mouth to stop herself from moaning out loud.

 _'Aghn, to hell with it!'_ Kushina screamed in her head as she brought both her hands up and grabbed both of her breasts through her t-shirt and started to squeeze them, just this once she wanted to try and feel what she could have felt with Naruto had she not been restraining herself.

Kushina had both her hands on her tits while rubbing them and pinching her hardened nipples with her thumb and index finger as she licked her lips, she slowly moved both her hands down her sides until she could cup her own tight ass and she gave her cheeks a hard spank while moaning loudly. After giving a few hard smacks to her ass, she jumped onto her feet to get rid of her clothes and underwear when a familiar voice called out into the silence.

"Mom?"

Despite being in a drunken lusty haze Kushina showed remarkable self-resistant and with quick movement straightened her clothes and tried her best to hide her arousal when Naruto came inside the living room. She really didn't want Naruto knowing the emotional effect he was having on her as he most likely would use it to his advantage.

"Mom what are you doing still up?" Naruto questioned as he looked at his mom standing with a slouched posture as if she had stood up from the couch.

"Oh Tazuna offered me a drink though he left a few hours earlier but the better question is why are you up? Oh… I think I can take a wild guess as to why you are up, you had a very naughty dream about your sensei, didn't you Naru-chan?" Teased Kushina while licking her lips making Naruto blush and stutter some incoherent words.

"What was I doing in your dream Naruto? Was I doing this something like this?" Kushina said as she got onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards him with a seductive smile on her face.

Naruto just stood still in shock while his hardening member was becoming more and more visible through his trousers which he had put on before coming downstairs. As soon as Kushina was right in front of his crotch she pulled his trousers down and grabbed his cock through his boxers and started running her lips up and down his impressive length while arching her back.

Naruto moaned loudly after recovering from seeing his mom on her hands and knees with a naughty smirk on her face. He looked down towards Kushina and saw her firm ass moving in circles and he just had the urge to put his palms against her ass cheeks. He bent down and placed his hands on her ass and also gave her two hard spanks one on each cheek with both of his hands and carried on groping her ass.

"Hello, is somebody down there?" They both suddenly heard Tazuna say in a sleepy voice from up the stairs.

"Yeah it's me K-Kushina. I was just g-getting some w-water." Kushina quickly pulled her lips away from Naruto's crotch and replied while Naruto carried on spanking her ass.

When she heard Tazuna walk back to his own room she quickly pulled Naruto's hands away from her ass and stood up, she gave Naruto a grin and said "Your hands are always so eager to play with my body Naru-chan but we need to get up early tomorrow so let's get a glass of water and get some sleep, we got a long day ahead of us." She also gave him a playful wink as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to go upstairs.

 **(Next Morning)**

Everyone in the house had woken up and immediately left after breakfast to get ready for their day. Kushina was with Naruto in a clearing and his goal today was to master water walking exercise because in the future he might have to fight on top of a lake or any water surface so knowing this would be a big advantage otherwise he would have to push or bait his enemy onto land.

It would also help improve his chakra control which for him would be amazing seeing that he already had more chakra than most Jonins so having better control would allow him to do a lot more high rank Jutsus before getting low on chakra. When he is older he would most likely have more chakra than even her since he was just a new-born when Kyuubi was sealed into him which allowed his chakra coils to expand to accommodate the vast amounts of chakra as he grew older while she had Kyuubi sealed into her later in her life.

While she was overlooking Naruto's training, she saw him struggling to stand straight on the water surface so she decided to have fun with him.

"Naruto come here." She called out to him as he looked up and started walking towards her.

"Alright like I have already told you there is always a reward that you can get so if you master this exercise you will… give me a second." She told him as she walked behind a tree and quickly pulled her black slim joggers **(track pants)** down and she also pulled her red lace panties down and took it off. As soon as she had pulled her joggers back on, she made her way back towards Naruto while he stood tapping his foot on the ground anxiously.

"Right so as I was saying if you master this exercise today you will get to keep this and if you fail I will take it back just so you know." Kushina said in a playful voice while bringing her arm forward to show him his prize already knowing he would love it.

"Oh Wow now that is something I will want to keep forever, Hehe." Naruto said with a smirk as he snatched her red lace panties and gave them a closer look to make sure they were actually hers because she could be pranking him for all he knew.

After his close inspection of her panties he quickly realised they were still warm "Wait Mom did you just take these off?" Naruto asked with a shocked look on his face while Kushina gave him a nod with a grin on her face.

"Oh my, going commando are we?" He couldn't help but tease her on the fact that she had nothing under her joggers which just made her smirk with red tint to her cheeks.

"I am gonna get this done in no time, you better believe it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while putting her panties into his pocket and quickly ran towards the lake to master the water walking exercise.

After a while she got bored so she sent her clone into the city to find some information on Gato while she watched over Naruto's training.

( **Few Hours Later)**

Kushina moved through the forest at a fast pace with Naruto right behind her, today was a good day. Firstly Naruto had managed to master the water walking exercise after falling into the lake a few hundred times but he mastered it nonetheless, she was still quite surprised at the amount of energy he seemed to have as he was so adamant in not taking a break saying that it would break his flow and carried on for a few hours without stopping and he was still able to keep up with her although she wasn't moving that fast but it was still impressive. Secondly she was just feeling great moving around without panties.

"I can't believe you actually mastered it so fast Naruto." Kushina said with a glance behind her at Naruto.

"Well what can I say with the treasure that was on the line, I just had to do it." Naruto replied with a wide smile as he felt her panties in his pocket with his hand.

"I am glad that you love your 'treasure' so much… I think this is the place Naruto." She said with a teasing smile and also informed him that this was the place they were looking for.

She stopped on a branch and looked at the mark on the map her clone had found while it was looking for some information on Gato. Apparently according to the information her clone had found Gato operated from somewhere across the river where Tazuna wanted to build a bridge so her and Naruto had followed the mark which had led them here.

She landed down on the ground in the middle of a thick forest to analyse her surroundings while Naruto stood beside her quietly looking around as well and all around them there was nothing, just endless trees but Kushina did spot some kind of a structure in the distance.

Not having any other leads they walked over towards the structure, when they were closer they found it to be a pretty expensive mansion but there wasn't anyone in sight so she just straight up tried to push open the front door but it wouldn't budge so turned around to face Naruto.

"This will be our secret mission so don't tell anyone about this and how do you want to do this?" Kushina asked as she looked towards Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

With a smile he easily kicked open the door. The moment they got inside they realized that a huge amount of money must have been spent on this mansion because the interior was lavish and beautiful with furniture and even a chandler. Inside there was a wide staircase going up but on the side of the staircase Kushina spotted a reinforced steel door.

Kushina decided to check the reinforced door first and found that it led downstairs into a basement so with quietly motioning Naruto to follow they went downstairs and found a another door with a keypad next to it. Even though there was a lot of voices coming from inside and she could also sense a lot of movement behind it so quickly motioning Naruto to hide behind the corner she casually sliced the metal door into two halves and walked in as one half fell over.

"Ooh what do we have here? Any of you guys know where I can find Gato?" Kushina asked as she managed to catch the attention of a few hundred thugs in the basement.

"Hmm Alright Naruto if you manage to kill fifty of these guys you will get a reward." Kushina shouted towards the door that she had just come in from.

"Let's get this show going sensei." Naruto exclaimed loudly with a serious expression on his face because now that he had seen the situation of Wave country he wasn't going to feel remorse for killing any of these men and just like Kushina had said this was a kill or be killed situation and the way everyone single one of these thugs was eyeing his mother was just making his blood boil.

Both Kushina and Naruto quickly dashed towards the closest target and started killing the thugs using only Taijutsu because they both didn't feel like Ninjutsu was needed that's how weak these thugs were.

"Let this be a lesson to whoever is still alive, quality will always beat quantity. Now why don't you lead me to where the vault is, hmm?" Kushina spoke to the last thug who she had left alive but he was a groaning mess on the floor and he seemed more like a low level ninja than a thug from his attire, while Naruto was finishing the rest.

Kushina really didn't want to drag this mission any longer than necessary otherwise things may get complicated if more reinforcements arrived so she pulled him up and nudged him to walk.

"So what's your name?" Kushina asked as she was now following the silver haired man down another corridor with Naruto right behind her and she could easily feel his eyes staring at her rear which brought a smirk to her face.

"Uh its Gozu, would it be okay to ask what yours is?" the man named Gozu asked her while staring at her breasts.

"It's Kushina. Sorry about killing all your friends but a job is a job and your friends weren't really a nice bunch either." Kushina told him with a grimace.

"Y-yeah I understand, well only one of them was my friend but that's fine. There is the vault but I swear I don't have the keys."Gozu said as they came to a silver reinforced vault door.

Kushina tried to casually slash the vault door with her sword but it only made a scratch.

"Hmm I will have to try harder than that." She said surprising Gozu while Naruto watched quietly because he was just glad that his mom brought him with her on this side mission of hers so he wasn't really going to mess around otherwise she might not bring him next time.

"You can't be serious?" Gozu stated with shocked look.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I get that reaction a lot."Kushina spoke while moving away from the vault door.

" **Crimson Slash"** Kushina exclaimed and with a downward slash sent red blades made of wind from her katana and when they hit the vault, the blades went straight through while the vault door fell in pieces and Gozu couldn't help but pass out whether it was due to exhaustion or shock no one could tell.

Kushina didn't notice as she was occupied with looking at the stacks of gold that were in the vault. Taking out an empty scroll she sealed everything inside it.

"Alright can you show me where the slaves are next?" Kushina turned around only to find Gozu lying on the floor.

Kushina was about to grab his shoulder and wake him up however when she turned around to see what Naruto was doing she spotted him leaning on a wall behind her rubbing his crotch through his trousers while watching her with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Hmm Naruto I have decided to give you your reward right here." Kushina said teasingly while Naruto quickly pushed off the wall and took a few steps closer to her with giddiness.

Just to be sure Kushina took a quick look around to check before her hand travelled and grasped his cock through trousers.

"Well I'll be damned. Look how hard you are I didn't think you would get this excited considering the whole situation" She once again muttered teasingly while Naruto just gave her an embarrassed smile with a light blush and sighed in relief when she started rubbing his cock.

Kushina's hand refused to stop exploring his crotch as she had never felt anything quite like this, seeing that there was no one near except for a passed out Gozu Kushina grabbed the top of Naruto's trousers and slid them down to his knees to reveal his impressive 6 inch cock.

To most it wouldn't seem like much but for Kushina that was the biggest cock she had ever seen considering the last time she had seen Naruto's cock was in a forest with barely any light so she didn't really get a clear look at it.

Wrapping her one hand around it she slid the foreskin back using her thumb and index finger which made the purple tip of the cock be visible, slowly stroking and squeezing the cock in her hand Naruto began to moan.

When precum began leaking from the purple tip and down onto her stroking hand which had increased its pace, a strong smell of musk waved in over Kushina and she wondered if she should give him a blowjob? As Naruto started pushing against her hand and moaning loudly this in turn got her excited.

Kushina however didn't get to go on any further as Gozu woke up.

"Wh-what the fuck are you guys doing?" He asked shocked as he just woke up and saw them while Kushina was giving the boy who was with her a handjob.

"Well I was giving him a handjob but now that you are awake lets go towards where the slaves are held captive, shall we?" Kushina said as she let go of Naruto's erection who grumbled in response.

She did notice Naruto's extremely disappointed face which soon took to glaring at Gozu for interrupting them while pulling his trousers up.

"So you usually give boys a handjob while working or is he a special case?" Gozu asked as he started walking.

"Only when in a good mood and he is quite special as well so he is and will be the only one who gets it." Kushina answered as they made their way further through narrow corridor.

When they walked through a door she noticed that walls here were in pretty poor condition and saw some cells with around 5 people in each. When she turned a corner she saw a big table where few thugs were busy fucking some of the slaves.

She sensed some movement behind her and got glimpse of yellow as Naruto dashed forward silently and slit the throats of the few thugs one by one who were too engrossed in fucking.

' _Well I guess Naru-chan really wanted me to continue with his reward, it's either that or he didn't like how the thugs were raping the slaves because he seems really annoyed.'_ Kushina thought while looking at Naruto's scowling face. He had also picked up a sword at some point belonging to one of the thugs which he was now carrying in his right hand.

Naruto then opened up the cells using the keys that he picked up from the table and let the slaves out as he also gave them directions to make sure they could find their way back to the village. While Naruto was busy freeing the slaves Kushina decided to follow Gozu as he took her towards Gato's office.

"Of course should have seen this coming. Nothing is ever simple is it? Well I have to get back so thank you for your cooperation and I shall give you a quick deat-" Kushina said when she saw that Gato wasn't in his office as she turned around to look at Gozu but while she had been in her thoughts she didn't sense him move.

Gozu tried to slash at her with a sword while he exclaimed "This is for my brother Meizu! You insane bitch!"

Kushina leaned her head back to dodge the slash but suddenly it was stopped in the air with just two fingers. She could see a thin layer of chakra on the fingers and when she followed the hand she saw that it was Naruto with a clenched jaw which made it very clear to her that he was pissed. The sword suddenly snapped in half when Naruto tightened his grip.

"So disappointing I would have actually let you live for helping us but this has to be repaid in full. " Naruto said as he did a full spin and cut off Gozu's head with the sword he had been carrying.

"Was that necessary Naruto?" Kushina asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it was, first he interrupts us and then he tries this there was no way he was going to leave alive… So I guess the handjob is out of the picture now, huh?" Naruto questioned with a hopeful look.

"Yep it is mister, we have already taken quite long as it is so let's move." Kushina replied with a small smile on her face as she grabbed his top and pulled him along with her.

 **(Evening)**

There was a lot of chatter around the town when all the people held captive and the gold was returned to Wave country. Of course it was useless for now as no one could buy anything since Gato still had control over the entire market but still everyone looked happy and then of course there were some pessimistic ones saying that Gato was on his way with his army to kill them for taking the gold.

An annoyed Sasuke and Sakura had spent the entire day on the bridge guarding Tazuna, while Kiba had been forced to stay back with Kakashi to learn the tree climbing exercise. Sakura had been able to easily learn the technique since her Chakra reserves was so small meaning better control while Sasuke had struggled at first but had been able to grasp the concept as he had done some similar training with Itachi a long time ago. Kiba was struggling because he couldn't stay calm and was losing his temper more and more which made his chakra a lot unstable.

Kushina was sat in a clearing analysing Naruto's movements while he was practicing some katas with a katana. After seeing that he was pretty adept with a sword on their secret mission she had decided to give him some further training in kenjutsu. So after showing him some katas she had told him to practice so that they could have a kenjutsu spar later to see if he his slashes were sharp and quick without allowing too many openings in his stance.

"Naruto I hope you are ready because I am not going to be easy on you. I am a specialist in Kenjutsu so I wouldn't want my student to be weak in this especially not my own son." Kushina said with stern face as she pulled out her katana and got into a stance across from him with her katana held firmly in front of her with both hands defensively.

Naruto took few sips from his bottle of water before setting it down and getting into a stance himself with his katana held behind him in his right hand as he got ready to dash at her.

"So sensei what will I be getting this time?" Naruto asked hopefully as his erection was already fighting to get out of his pants just thinking about the reward.

Kushina looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Well I guess you could fuck my tits again or maybe get a kiss… maybe both we will see." Kushina said with a playful smile.

"Alright mom I am ready." Naruto spoke confidently before his body tensed and he dashed straight at her. He started off as expected constantly slashing left followed by right then top making sure he stayed on the offensive to not give her a chance to attack. After a few minutes of slashing Kushina still hadn't dropped her guard, he decided to jump back to take a few breaths.

Taking the opportunity Kushina quickly leapt forward and jabbed at his midsection at around high chunin speed to test his reaction time and he didn't disappoint as he did a 360 spin and hit her back with his elbow making her stumble.

"That was a pretty quick reflex Naruto but now let's see how strong your guard is." Kushina praised him before appearing right in front of him with her katana raised above her head.

She brought it down aimed straight at the top of his head while he blocked it with his katana but he buckled and flinched from the strength she had used. She then did what he had done earlier slashing left followed by right then top to see if could keep up his guard.

After a while Kushina thought to finish this as Naruto had kept his guard long enough meaning he had passed her test so she did a left slash followed by a 360 spin to the right like he had done earlier but he had hit her with his elbow she decided to use her leg instead, kicking him at the back of his legs making him fall on his back while she pointed the tip of her katana at his throat.

"Naruto that was really good, you are improving faster than I expected." Kushina told him with a proud smile while he let his head drop back to rest.

"You think you are ready for your reward Naruto because another part of you sure seems excited." Kushina teased him while lowering her katana towards his crotch where his boner seemed eager to get out of his trousers from how tight it looked. When he finally managed to comprehend what she had said he turned towards her and saw much to his shock that she was already semi naked with her top and bra off but she still had her yoga pants on much to his disappointment. What Naruto didn't know was that Kushina hadn't taken her pants off because she still wasn't wearing any panties underneath.

"So Naruto-kun, how would you me like to start." Kushina asked him in a sultry voice as she got onto her knees and leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

Naruto gave a surprised gasp as soon as she started rubbing his 6 inch cock through his trousers. Naruto slowly pushed his face up and began a passionate kiss with a Kushina. While Kushina was stroking his dick Naruto had placed both his hands on her tits and started pinching her nipples between his index finger and thumb.

Naruto was caught off guard when Kushina suddenly pushed her tongue against his lips trying to get access into his mouth and here he was thinking that it was off limits.

 _'Well I am not going to complain… let's see what else mom is going to do.'_ Naruto thought as he quickly opened his mouth and their tongues touched and began to dance circles around each other.

When they finally parted a long string of saliva connected their lips. "Oh god mom, please keep doing that." Naruto pleaded as he felt her stroking his throbbing erection.

"Naruto please get up quickly." Kushina said as she pulled his arm to have him upright while he swiftly got onto his feet in front of Kushina who was still on her knees.

"Are you ready to fuck these tits, Naru-kun?" Kushina asked as she lifted her round assets up and pushed them together.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven as he watched her big soft pale tits and shook his head to get out of his trance and pulled his trouser down to his knees and got closer to her to push his erection in between her globes. Kushina started raising her tits up and down hiding his cock somewhere inside her cleavage only for it the tip to be visible when she lowered her breasts. Occasionally Kushina would stop to grab his cock and rub it around one of her nipples and then quickly place it back in her cleavage.

"S-sensei lay down on your back, please." Kushina smirked giving him a quick kiss before lying herself down on her back on the ground. Naruto watched while Kushina placed her top beneath herself and finally let him know when she was comfortable.

"Come on Naruto come fuck my tits." Kushina urged him. He got on top of her and straddled her toned stomach. Kushina watched on as Naruto nervously took hold of both her breasts and slid his cock in between her breasts.

Kushina had to shove her fingers inside her mouth to stop herself from moaning too much, her moans would only encourage Naruto and he would try to push further with his rewards knowing that she was enjoying this. Naruto had picked up his pace sending ripples across her breasts every time his pelvis and his balls smashed into her breasts creating loud slapping sounds.

"Ah fuck mom, I think I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto moaned as he let go of her breasts and instead pinched her nipples between two fingers and pulled them up.

"Um um, d-don't stop just carry on doing what you are doing." She muttered then raised both of her hands just above her tits where the tip was visible and his cock pumped back and forth.

As soon as Kushina heard Naruto grunt a few thick white spurts hit her hands though she was caught by surprise when Naruto just kept cumming. Fortunately Naruto started to further his release by thrusting his cock between her breasts where the rest of his cum got on the top of her breasts with some dripping into her cleavage.

"Damn Naru-chan what are you a firehose?" Kushina teased as she raised herself and sat upright on the ground, her breasts and hands were completely covered in his cum.

"M-mom that was incredible, Oh man I want to do that again so much." Naruto said while catching his breath and pulling his trousers up to hide his now semi erect dick.

"Just remember Naruto. If you keep performing well you will get more rewards." Kushina said in a low voice, she wiped her breasts with a tissue and put her bra on she knew that she would have to shower later to clean it better. She also pulled her top over her head as they started walking towards Tazuna's house with a wide smile on their faces.

 **(Early Morning)**

Kushina had sensed a lot of movement close to the house so she got up early and also woke Naruto to go and check it out. When they were close to the bridge they saw a few bodies further ahead and Kushina could also see a lot of figures where the bodies were.

"So you are the insane woman who attacked my mansion and killed most of my men." They heard a voice and soon saw a short man appear. Kushina had an emotionless face while Naruto stared at the bodies and Kushina saw his eyes flash red a few times, she was angry too but had better control over her emotions.

"Why did you kill them?" Naruto asked him with his head down and which made his hair fall over his eyes and he had no sign of any emotion in his voice while his body shook with anger.

"Why did I kill who, boy?" Gato asked which just managed to piss him off even more, Naruto suddenly disappeared and was behind Gato before anyone realised. Naruto pulled his arm back and grabbed the katana that his mom had given him earlier and swung with as much strength that he could muster.

 **Clang!**

Naruto's katana was stopped by a huge broadsword which Kushina recognised immediately as Kubikiribocho, Zabuza's sword.

Naruto retreated and got beside her and stood ready while Kushina stood with a relaxed posture and casually said "Huh So you have finally decided to appear Zabuza."

 **To be continued…**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter and I know it was shorter than the previous ones but don't worry Wave Mission Part 3 is coming very soon. Please leave a review with what you guys liked or didn't like about this chapter and with that I will see you next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


	5. Upcoming Chunin Exams

**AN:**

 **Hey guys I have got another chapter for you all. I have to apologize to all the people who weren't really happy with Minato being dead but you have to understand that he would have to die at some point for Kushina to move on with Naruto and Kyuubi attack just seemed like best way to do that.**

 **I really like Minato's character so I did write a chapter on him dying in the Chunin Exam Invasion and another one on Pein's Attack but it just didn't feel true to canon having him die against Orochimaru in the invasion or against Pein because we all know he could take them both on easily especially taking into account how quickly Minato analysed Obito's Kamui and countered him during their brief fight when the Kyuubi attack happened and What can I say I may be a little bit biased on Minato losing against anyone;)**

 **Now this chapter may lack a little in terms of rewards but I wanted to maintain my plot because I don't want this to be just another senseless smut story. I want to keep up their relationship along with all the other elements so I hope you guys will like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5:**

It was early morning and the sun had only now started to rise. Through the light morning fog it could be seen that a fight was under way on the bridge.

Gato was standing some distance away with his thugs and a few of his thugs had occasionally tried to slash at Kushina whenever they thought there was an opening which is why there were quite a lot of bodies scattered around them as she had swiftly dealt with anyone who dared to interfere.

A big grin was visible on Kushina's face as she dodged yet another wide swing from Zabuza. Just as she had expected Zabuza being one of the swordsmen of the mist was quite skilled in kenjutsu. Even with how skilled he was she was sure that she could have finished him already but the thrill she felt while fighting someone of his calibre was so addicting. It had been such a long time since she got to let loose.

From where Kushina was she could see Gato and his thugs behind Zabuza while she could also hear Naruto fighting the boy behind herself on the bridge. She had heard Zabuza refer to the feminine looking boy with him as Haku when he had told him to keep Naruto busy.

"The kid has no chance against Haku it's only a matter of time before he is dead, I doubt I am going to win against you but with Haku's help it might be possible." Zabuza said as they broke apart to take a few breaths.

"I am sure Naruto is going to be fine even with Haku's Ice release, after all he is my son." Kushina replied with a smirk loving the reaction she got from Zabuza. Zabuza was shocked as he slowly realised that the boy must be skilled especially now knowing that he was her son. Their chances of survival were slim as it was because Kushina was very strong herself and in a league of her own, simply put he was recognised as an A-rank ninja while she was an S-rank which just meant there was an enormous difference between them in terms of skill and power. Before he could finish his thoughts he was forced to block as Kushina appeared at his side.

As their fight carried on Zabuza was getting frustrated because he had started to receive small scratches and cuts from Kushina. At first he had used a few suiton jutsus but soon after decided to preserve his chakra because he knew that her Chakra reserve was a lot bigger than his. After seeing that Kushina was staying on defensive mostly he could conclude that she was just playing with him because with her speed she could have finished this fight already since she had quite a few chances to do so. Did she just want to toy with him?

Even with Haku occasionally trying to distract Kushina from behind by throwing needles at her back, Zabuza saw that Naruto's reflexes were too fast as well as his speed as such he would just deflect them with a kunai.

However Zabuza was completely unaware of the fact that Kushina wasn't going easy on him, she was simply getting used to fighting someone of his level again. After having given birth to Naruto and taking care of him while staying home for the last 12 years, she was very rusty but slowly she could feel it all return along with an adrenaline rush.

When Zabuza once again tried to cut her in half with a wide swing of his sword, Kushina dodged by crouching under it and swiftly appeared behind Zabuza. Kushina was about to slash his back when suddenly Haku was running towards her from left side and while running he threw needles which she decided to deflect with her own katana and jumped back to create some distance.

A few seconds later Naruto stood beside Kushina so she decided to look him over to see if he had received any injuries. She saw that except for a few scratches, he was pretty much in a good state.

"Well done Naruto, you kept Haku busy longer than I expected so it seems like your training is paying off." Kushina praised Naruto with a smile. Their moment was halted as they both tensed when they saw Zabuza give a nod towards Haku and in the next few moments they were both surrounded by ice mirrors.

" **Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."** Haku exclaimed **.** Kushina and Naruto looked around to see that they were surrounded in a small dome of ice she was alarmed when she sensed Naruto turn around and deflect a couple of needles with his katana that would have went into the back of his left shoulder.

As soon Naruto had deflected the needles Kushina sensed Haku moving through the mirrors all around them and she also sensed Kakashi's chakra signature outside the dome towards where Zabuza had been standing but she couldn't see what was happening outside because of the ice mirrors.

"This is quite a powerful jutsu it would have worked against a lot of ninjas but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well, want to see one?" Kushina confidently spoke when all of a sudden she exclaimed **"Crimson Whirlwind"** and did a full 360 spin with her katana in her hand and red blades of wind went straight through the ice mirrors completely shattering them. Haku was forced out from one of the mirrors and was lying on the ground out of breath as his ice mirrors being shattered had left quite a strain physically.

Kushina's katana was glowing red as if it had been heated and the first thing she saw when the ice mirrors shattered was Zabuza neutralised with Kakashi's summons biting onto his limbs holding him in place. Everyone was startled when they heard lightning crackling loudly with an exclamation **"Raikiri"** , Kushina was very familiar with the jutsu and saw Kakashi sprinting towards Zabuza to finish this fight.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Haku dashing to intercept the killing blow so she decided to swiftly follow him. When Kushina realised that Haku would get hit by Kakashi's jutsu she thrusted her katana sharply and stabbed Zabuza through his chest while Kakashi had his hand through Haku's.

They both saw Zabuza and Haku choke on blood before they pulled their hand and katana out which prompted them to fall down lifelessly next to each other. Soon Naruto got next to her and Kushina met his eyes and saw that his eyebrows were lowered with a clenched jaw implying that he wasn't happy with the outcome; of course she wasn't either because Haku seemed like a nice boy especially since he didn't aim for a lethal blow at any point during their fight but a mission was mission and they were both missing ninjas hired by Gato.

With a sigh she looked away from him and saw that rest of Team 7 had made their way and were standing with Kakashi. She was about to say something to Kakashi before she was interrupted.

"Well well the demon of the mist didn't really live up to his name, did he? Looks like you will have to finish them boys but make sure that you keep the read headed bitch alive I need to pay her back for what she did at my mansion." Gato told his men with a sneer on his face while glancing at Kushina and looking at her body.

"Alright you kids deal with Gato and his men because we are all a team on this mission as such everyone has equal responsibility so since Kakashi and I dealt with Zabuza and Haku, you guys have to deal with these lot. This will also be a good opportunity for you all to have your first kill so that you don't freeze in a situation worse than this. So go on and be quick." Kushina said in a cheerful voice and also left out the part about Naruto cleaning a bandit camp by himself while they were on their way towards wave country.

Kakashi also stood back with a relaxed posture because he knew that if something were to happen, he and Kushina were both fast enough to intervene in time and this will also allow his team to have their first kill and get some training under real fighting conditions where anything could happen.

Sasuke and Kiba confidently strode towards the thugs while Sakura stayed behind them with a nervous expression. The three of them had gotten quite close to Gato and his men when they had to stop in shock as Naruto suddenly appeared behind Gato with a wide grin on his face and sliced Gato's head off and as it rolled on the ground everyone was silent but as soon as it came to a stop all hell broke loose.

 **(Few Moments** **Later)**

Soon enough all the people from wave country arrived at the bridge and saw the gruesome sight of over a hundred bodies just lying on the bridge including a decapitated Gato. Team 7 and 9 made their way towards Tsunami and Tazuna who were at the front of the rather large group. After explaining to them what had happened Kushina turned towards Kakashi.

"So Kakashi are we done with the mission or is there something else as well?" Kushina asked Kakashi.

"Well our mission was to keep Tazuna safe and oversee the construction of the bridge until it's finished but I am sure Team 7 can handle it from here so you and Naruto can leave if you want." Kakashi responded. Their conversation caught Tazuna's attention who was quite drunk even though it was morning but with him it's normal.

"So will you all be staying for our Wave country festival tomorrow where will celebrate the good riddance of Gato?" Tazuna asked and as soon as the words had left his mouth Kiba and Sakura turned towards him with a curious gaze.

"There will be a festival because Gato is dead?" They both asked simultaneously. Meanwhile Kushina was talking to Kakashi along with Naruto if they should stay since it would allow them to relax a little.

"Well we have our Wave Soul Festival every year which will be tomorrow where we honour our dead and sometimes some ghosts are even spotted on the island and since we got our country back from Gato this one will be even more special." Tazuna explained but as he soon as he had mentioned ghosts Kushina and Naruto had turned white and looked at each other while gulping.

"Naruto how about we leave right now?" Kushina softly asked Naruto close to his ear so no one would hear them.

"Hmm will I get something if I agree because I am fine staying here to relax for few days?" Naruto quietly whispered back with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine I will give you a handjob and maybe a little something more if you agree." Kushina purred in his ear and he immediately started nodding his head furiously.

"We will see you guys in Konoha." Naruto told Team 7 as Kushina gave a nod to Kakashi and they both were ready to leave because Kushina always kept her things in a sealing scroll and since Naruto was with her she also sealed his things.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

"I think this is a good place to camp, Naruto." Kushina spoke as she started setting her camp with Naruto's help in the middle of the thick forest and they were surrounded by very tall trees which should conceal them.

"Now let's see if I can do something about that." Kushina spoke with a glance towards the bulge in Naruto's trousers that was quite visible and she couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"W-well It's really not my fault." Naruto nervously replied with a light blush but he quickly remembered something that he wanted request from his mom.

"Sensei I have a request." Naruto suddenly spoke in a serious voice managing to surprise Kushina.

"What is it Naruto?" Kushina asked as she took her Jonin vest off along with her black short-sleeved t-shirt and revealed her wonderfully round tits to him.

"I was wondering if I could, erm cum on your face?" Naruto's voice was getting lower and lower as he spoke but Kushina still faintly heard what he had said.

Meanwhile Kushina was debating the idea in her head whether she should allow him or not. So far she had allowed him to cum on her breasts and she wasn't really sure whether or not she would be comfortable with him shooting his sperm on her face but then she got an idea for a little game, she was feeling tired and she was sure Naruto could do with a little rest as well so she should get this over with a bit quicker.

"Tell you what I will give you a choice because I am in good mood since you performed so well on the bridge. Your first choice is you can come on my tits like a good student and be happy with what I give you or we can play a little game in which if you cum in under five minutes you will get to unleash on my face but if you take any longer you will have to finish by yourself because I need to get some sleep. How does that sound?" Kushina spoke playfully with a small smile and Naruto stood still quickly thinking it over if it would be worth it because he was sure he wouldn't be able to easily masturbate by himself especially right after playing with his mom.

He quickly thought it over and glanced towards Kushina who was sat near their camp watching him while cupping her breasts and slowly fondling them. While Naruto was pondering his eyes were constantly drawn to Kushina's breasts and her cute pink nipples so he immediately made up his mind.

When Naruto got close to her and nodded to inform her that he accepted her offer, Kushina smirked and Naruto quickly pulled his trousers down along with his boxers and stepped out of them allowing her to get a good look at his rather large erection.

Her eyes were glued to his erection as it was quite impressive and whenever she looked at his cock she couldn't help but wonder how big he would be when he is older and it always made her tremble. To get this started she got up and she could feel his eyes following her breasts as they jiggled, spitting into her hands she grabbed his dick with both hands and covered it in her saliva and pulled him inside their tent after he had grabbed his trousers and boxers.

They got inside and Kushina laid herself down on her back. Naruto took his top and hoodie off and threw his clothes on the right side where he would be sleeping and quickly moved to get on her toned stomach while Kushina took his cock in her hands and began stroking it when Naruto straddled her stomach and he jerked his penis a little enjoying her hands on his dick which of course made her generous bust jiggle.

Naruto gently grabbed her breasts his fingers sinking into the pale flesh and pressed them against his cock before he began with small thrusts so Kushina's hand went a bit lower and started playing with his balls.

Their tent was soon filled with grunts and moans as Naruto and Kushina both were having fun inside. Naruto had begun thrusting a bit harder, his hips slapping against the underside of her tits sending ripples through them. He wanted to cum as soon as possible so he could spray it on her face.

When Kushina raised her head a little she was greeted by the tip of Naruto's cock popping back and forth through her cleavage, she could feel Naruto's precum beginning to cover her breasts as her tits got more slippery and he went even faster while she carried on playing with his balls and enjoying his hands squeezing her tits. Kushina was hoping that Naruto would get a bit rougher.

Naruto was slowly getting into it and he had started gently but he wasn't afraid of really sinking his hands into her tits and so he started to pinch her nipples and pull them as much as he wanted making her moan loudly.

Naruto was getting close so he pinched her nipples in between his fingers and began slowly pulling on it while thrusting faster causing their tent to be filled with slapping sounds.

"Mmm ah yesss more Naruto" Kushina was moaning in pleasure, she loved the way he played with her tits, she should let him play with them more often and maybe she could also get him to summon some clones and have them all play with her breasts.

Her loud moans were like heavenly music in his ears and her moans were actually turning him on even more. He happily carried on pulling, pinching and fondling her godlike tits however he soon was very close to cumming so he exclaimed loudly that he was ready to cum.

Naruto raised his body so that he could get close to her face and when she didn't stop him but gave him a smile with a nod he realised that he must have cum before five minutes so with one hand he forced his cock down and aimed it right in the middle of her face.

Kushina prepared herself by closing her eyes and it didn't take long before the first warm rope splattered her face, covering the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Naruto carried on stroking his dick rapidly so few spurts got on her forehead and started dripping onto her eyelids.

When Naruto was almost finished he aimed a little down towards her lips and with a mischievous grin brought his dick close to her lips making it touch her lips and then squeezed the last of his cum out onto her lips before pulling away and straddling her stomach again with his hands behind him besides her thighs to keep himself upright.

Kushina let her head fall back and took some breaths with her eyes closed since some his cum was still on her eyelids.

"H-holy shit!" Naruto stammered as he had just experienced an entirely new level of an orgasm.

He quickly glanced around and spotted his hoodie on his right his side so without getting of her stomach he grabbed it and got a clean tissue from inside the pocket.

He gently wiped her eyelids so that Kushina could open her eyes and it wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be. She had never had a facial before so it was something completely new for her and she was quite satisfied when she looked at Naruto's face and saw how much he had enjoyed it.

Naruto gave her some more tissues and pushed himself off of her to put on his boxers and lie down on her left side. He watched Kushina wiping his cum from her breasts and her face and when she had done as best as she could she laid back down in just her trousers not even bothering to put her bra and shirt back on again.

They both looked at each other a smile and Naruto turned over facing away from Kushina because he couldn't take his eyes of her breasts and he was still semi-erected. He was suddenly caught by surprise when he felt her breasts touch his bare back as she hugged him behind and put her arm around his waist.

Kushina smirked when she felt him go still for a few seconds and after saying good night they both closed their eyes with a smile on their face to get some much needed sleep especially since they woke up early.

 **(A Week Later)**

Kushina had been making Naruto do some easy D-ranks to get the excitement out of his system because he seemed to be taking it very easy since they had gotten back from Wave. He was getting a little carried away thinking that since he had matched Haku while she fought Zabuza they should be doing higher rank missions.

Now we find Team 9 in their usual training ground with Naruto leaning on a tree and reading a book with Kushina just arriving and walking towards him.

"Good morning Naruto." Kushina greeted him with a smile. She was glad that not even once had she had to wake him up and tell him to get ready as he was always already at their training ground.

"Morning Sensei… Hey we have been doing some lame missions lately so I was wondering aren't there more exciting missions where I can be more active, where I can use my way of the ninja and my soul you know?" Naruto loudly exclaimed with fire burning in his eyes but then his eyes drifted from Kushina's face to her tight sports bra. He immediately forgot about his request and started drooling at the sight in front of him.

"My my Naruto you seem full of energy today and I can kind of understand what you are trying to say... Hey eyes up here." Kushina replied while holding her hands up and backing away from him since he was so fired up when she noticed he wasn't even really paying attention to what she was saying.

She quickly summoned her black short sleeved t-shirt and Jonin flak jacket and put them on while Naruto grumbled but she just gave him a sultry smile in return which brought a small smile to his face.

"Let's see if we can do something later for now we're going on our mission." Kushina told him with a thoughtful look while walking towards town.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

"Seriously mom this was the only mission available? I mean what kind of a lame ass ninja am I getting rid of weeds from someone's backyard, Huh!" Naruto huffed and folded his arms across his chest while walking next to her towards hokage tower through an alleyway.

"Naruto you are only a genin you have to do these besides I believe you deserve this." Kushina suddenly stopped mid step and turned towards him and pushed him against a wall and gave him a peck. It only lasted a few seconds and when he leaned closer for more he only got to lick her lips with his tongue before she softly pulled away and started to walk so he quickly got beside her to keep up with her.

Kushina really wanted to carry on with their kiss but she had sensed three chakra signatures getting close to their location one of which was quite familiar. Soon Naruto noticed it too and both their eyebrows twitched as they carried on walking.

"For gods sake! Will you three just get out of the box already?" Kushina suddenly shouted while turning around to look at the box that had been following them. Naruto just lightly chuckled beside her at her annoyed face.

Suddenly the box was covered in smoke and there were three kids on their knees coughing due to the smoke. As soon as they realised their 'cover' was blown they got up and posed while introducing themselves as Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"I know who you all are so there is no need for all of that." Naruto deadpanned with a sigh.

"Naruto I will see you later and stay out of trouble okay? There are some foreign shinobis visiting our village so don't go around picking fights. You kids take care as well." Kushina told him as well as Konohamaru and his friends with a teasing smile while also giving Naruto a hint which she hoped he would catch on and she then disappeared with gust of wind.

Naruto, Konohamaru and his friends decided to roam around to see if they could spot any familiar faces while Naruto just carried on reading his book on Fuinjutsu not really paying any attention as to what Konohamaru and his friends were upto.

 **(Hokage Tower)**

"There is no other reason to summon you here other than… As I assume you already understand, based on the faces you can see around." Sarutobi said to all the Jonins present.

"So it's already that time…Hmm" Kushina wondered out loud with Kurenai standing right beside her.

"The other Lands have already been notified, right? I have seen some new and some familiar faces here and there in the village." Kakashi asked lazily just like usual.

"So when will it be?" Kushina asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"In a week…" Sarutobi informed them while taking a puff from his tobacco pipe.

"That's very sudden…" Asuma spoke after finishing his cigarette that he had been smoking close to a window.

"Now I will make the formal announcement. Seven days from today… on the first day of July, the Chunin exam will begin!" Sandaime spoke loud and clear as this was quite an important event as such there shouldn't be any miscommunication.

After nodding towards their leader to inform him that they had all heard him all the Jonins slowly made their way out.

 **(Two Days Later)**

"Now then, in conjunction with beginning the Chunin exam let us first have those in charge of the rookie genin to come forward." Sandaime began the meeting when he saw that everyone was here.

"Kushina, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai… So? Are there any Genin from your squads you wish to recommend for these exams, you first Kushina." Sandaime asked as the Jonins who he had called out stepped forward.

"I, Kushina Uzumaki recommend Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin Exam." Kushina said and took a step back.

"Kushina since Naruto is on a team by himself I have arranged two genins from another class who will be his teammates for these exams since there was an odd number of genins in another class as well. They will be waiting for him in the academy at the starts of the exams." Sandaime informed Kushina with a nod to let her know that was it for her.

"I, Kakashi Hatake recommend Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno for the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said and took a step back.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi for the Chunin Exam." Asuma said and took a step back.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi recommend Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Sai for the Chunin Exams." Kurenai said and took a step back.

All the Jonins present started whispering to each other. "All four of them recommended their squads… To thinks rookies will be in the Chunin Exam."

"Hmm… It has been decided then all the rookies will be in the Chunin Exams if they decide to come to the academy on time." Sandaime spoke while taking a puff on his tobacco pipe.

"Let's move onto more important matters then…" Sandaime carried on.

 **(Uzumaki Mansion)**

Naruto had just closed the door behind him as he got inside his home. He had been out with Team 7 and soon Konohamaru and his friends joined since they had been following Naruto anyway.

Naruto just made light conversation with Sasuke. He had also deduced that Chunin exams were happening soon because of the subtle clue his mom had given him a two days ago so he decided to share that information with Sasuke.

They were both talking about their mission among other things and were quite into their conversation as such had missed Konohamaru running into a shinobi from Sunagakure named Kankuro with his sister Temari who was behind him. They had both walked closer to handle the situation if it escalated especially since Kiba and Kankuro were glaring at each other.

He had met Kankuro and Temari's rather 'friendly' younger brother Gaara who got both Naruto and Sasuke excited for these Chunin Exams. After dropping Konohamaru and his friends at their home he came home as well.

"Hey mom." Naruto greeted as he walked into the lounge where his mom was sitting enjoying a cup of coffee in her red loose t-shirt and black yoga pants. He could tell she had just taken a bath as her hair was still a little wet and her face and neck were a little red from hot water.

"Hey honey you okay? I just got home from a meeting." Kushina responded with a smile as Naruto dropped onto the couch right beside her.

"Yeah I am good mom."

"This might be sudden but I have recommended you for the Chunin Exam so here is your application. That being said the recommendation is not compulsory but Naruto…" Kushina's voice got a lot softer as she carried on and closed her eyes.

"You better take this exam and pass otherwise our Student and Sensei relationship will cease indefinitely and as your mom I will beat you until it gets through your thick skull that you don't have a choice." Kushina said in a soft voice with a very sweet smile on her face.

"Umm Hmm G-got it." Naruto gulped and replied while nodding furiously.

"Do you really think I am ready for the exams mom?" Naruto asked while looking at the application paper that Kushina had handed to him.

"I am sure you are ready, you will breeze through all of it and since all the other senseis recommended their squads I didn't want to be left out, you know." Kushina bluntly admitted.

' _At least she is being honest, a little blunt but honest nonetheless.'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"If it will help calm your nerves we can practice later if you want. How does that sound?" Kushina asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"Okay, now make sure you sign that application and keep it safe and you have to go to room 301 of the academy at 3.00 pm five days from now. Remember that I will not remind you again." Kushina spoke in stern voice to get her point across.

"Sooo Kakashi oniichan recommended his team as well." Getting a nod from Kushina caused a big grin to spread all over Naruto's face.

"So I get to beat up Kiba and Sasuke, that is just awesome. I have been waiting a long time to do that." Naruto spoke full of confidence. "Naruto you shouldn't underestimate them, are you forgetting who their sensei is?" Kushina asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah yeah don't worry mom not in a million years will I ever lose to that dog breath guy… By the way mom, do you happen to know how the exam will be?" Naruto asked as he was hoping to get a head start. Kushina was debating in her head whether to tell him or not because it was unfair for all the other genins.

' _Fuck it giving him a little bit of information on the exam is not gonna harm anyone.'_ Kushina thought after debating in her head for a few minutes.

"Alright Naru-chan just because I love you so much I am going to give you a little bit of information about the two tests and keep this to yourself, okay? Ibiki will be the invigilator for your first test and he will try to intimidate you throughout the test but he will just be bluffing so you just have to look underneath the underneath, you are quite perceptive I am sure you will figure it out." Kushina informed him. She knew that she was helping him cheat a little but Naruto was her son so she figured she could help him a tiny bit.

"As for the second test it will take place in the forest of death, while the chance of you actually dying is slim but you can't trust some foreign genins so be careful. All the teams participating in this exam will have to fight each other in the forest so you may want to memorise the layout of the forest." Kushina told him as much as she could without actually giving him too much information because she wanted Naruto to pass this test on his own.

"Alright that's as much as I can tell you… so let's get something to eat." Kushina said.

"Are we having Ramen?" Naruto instantly got up and asked.

"Naruto you can't live on just ramen, you have to eat healthy as well." Kushina scolded Naruto in a stern voice which shut him up rather quickly and there was a short silence until she sported a small smile that got wider until they both burst into laughter.

"That was a good one mom… that was really good." Naruto said in between his laughter while following his mom towards their kitchen as Kushina carried on laughing as well.

 **To be continued…**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter and if you guys spot any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. I will have a strip tease in the next chapter to compensate for the lack of 'rewards' in this one. I want to thank everyone who left positive reviews, they really motivate me to write more and help me improve so thank you.**

 **Please leave a review with what you guys liked or didn't like about this chapter and with that I will see you next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


	6. Chunin Exams Underway

**AN:**

 **Well shit look who's back. First of all guys I am very sorry for how long I took with this update but I was pulling double shifts and I still am doing double shifts at work since a few of my co-workers left so I had to cover for them. Of course I was getting paid double as well but I was just so tired whenever I got home so there's that and then my University exams started so I also had to prepare for those.**

 **Anyhow I have finished this chapter and i also made it a lot longer, it's a little over 11k so here it is for you guys and hopefully you all like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **(Uzumaki Mansion)**

It was a quiet afternoon and since the announcement for the Chunin Exams there was lack of activity from all the genins probably taking the next few days to relax or just preparing for the exams. It has been four days since Kushina informed Naruto that she had recommended him for the Chunin exams and they have been following their usual routine with nothing out of the ordinary happening as expected. Kushina had given Naruto the few days till the exams off so that he could train by himself if he wanted to or just relax, read some books if he felt like it.

Four days ago while informing him about the exams she had also told him that they would have a spar later to calm his nerves. Kushina had no doubt that he would breeze through the exams but she wanted to have a spar with him to check how much progress he has made since he graduated just for assurance as well as so that she could also analyse him and see what aspect in their training they should focus on after the exams.

Kushina had gone out a few hours ago to meet up with some of her friends while Naruto had decided to go downstairs to their indoor training hall to get some practice on a training dummy and stretch his muscles a little since he hadn't really done any training the last few days.

Kushina just got back and was making her way down towards the basement where their training facility was to check on Naruto and see if he needed anything.

' _Let's see what Naruto has been upto… Oh that reminds me we still haven't had that spar and since tomorrow is the start of the exams now's as good a time as any.'_ Kushina thought while making her way to their training hall. As soon as she entered she immediately spotted Naruto intensely grappling a training dummy and hitting it with quick jabs and frequently hitting it with his knee and a few kicks as well.

Kushina walked closer to him and saw that his tank top was soaked in sweat and he also had beads of sweat running down his face which indicated to her that his intense workout had been going on for a while now.

"Jeez Naru-chan have you not taken a break from this since I left? I already told you that you will be fine in the exams so there is no need to worry." Kushina softly said to him to reassure him.

"Hey mom I didn't realise you were back. Oh and I am not worried about anything it's just I felt like practicing a little since I had nothing else to do and I have been relaxing the last few days so just wanted to do this to maintain the speed of my punches and kicks, you know?" Naruto replied as he turned to face her while taking big gulps of air because he stopped his jabs and kicks which left him out of breath.

"Yes it does help maintain your speed but as I have told you so many times before you also need to take breaks while training otherwise you will just exhaust yourself." Kushina told him with a sigh as he just scratched the back of his head with a small smile.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to have a spar but we will have to do that after you taken a break from your workout so let's go upstairs and you don't have a choice in this before you even think about saying anything… Come on let's go Naruto." Kushina said to him while pulling him along with her to take him upstairs.

 **(An Hour Later)**

After Naruto had cleaned up a little he had been taking a break in the lounge so Kushina went to her bedroom to change into her usual clothes consisting of her Jonin vest over a black short-sleeved t-shirt and black leggings with a dark grey pattern on it, she also put on her red sports bra and red lace panties underneath. She put on her fingerless gloves as she made her way back downstairs.

Naruto was sprawled on a couch with his eyes closed but as soon as he heard her footsteps he pulled himself up and turned to look at her.

' _Oh god she looks so sexy in her training outfit. It's going to be reaaally hard for me to stay focused while we spar… Ah shit I am already getting hard'_ Naruto thought with his eyes glued on her boobs which were straining her Jonin vest causing Naruto to almost drool at the sight.

"Let's go have that spar Naruto, today's the last day before the exams so let's see how much progress you have made." Kushina said with a smirk loving the reaction she got from him on her outfit and he was still looking her up and down. She quickly flicked his forehead to get him out of his daze and nudged him to get a move on.

As they made their way down to the training hall Kushina had realised that Naruto was staying a few steps behind her to get a good look at her rear. While Naruto was actually staying a few steps behind her to hide his boner from her and try to get it down but it didn't help at all since staying behind her had given him a full view of her legging covered butt.

"Alright Naruto let me stretch a little before we start." Kushina told him as Naruto moved some distance away and stretch his arms a little. She glanced towards him to see what he was upto but only saw him stretching his arms so she turned around but did a double take as Kushina got a glimpse of the bulge in his trousers which immediately made her realise why he had been staying so quiet.

' _Oh wow he is already this aroused… hmm I have to tease him a little'_ Kushina thought with a smirk as she turned around with her back now facing him and got in the middle of the hall.

She pushed her arms up and then bent down to touch her toes which allowed her to peek at him through the tiny gap between her legs and she saw him staring at her ass. She did it for almost a minute just to tease him and she couldn't help but laugh quietly when she heard him scuffling every time she bent down to touch her toes.

After doing some strecthes she also did some yoga poses to mess with him even further. She did a few poses that either emphasised her butt or her boobs like downward facing dog or the wheel pose to name a few.

As soon as she saw that the bulge in his trouser had gotten bigger she got a better idea in her head to encourage him to perform at his best even with how hard his dick was. She quickly straightened up and called his name.

"Naruto I think I know a way around your little problem." Kushina said with a sly smile.

"What problem Mom?" Naruto asked with a confused expression as he stood across from her.

"Oh you think I haven't noticed… by the way it's not really a little problem, it's a considerably large problem from the looks of it if you know what I mean." Kushina joked with a smirk on her face.

"What? Oh OH! I am so sorry I really can't help it with you dressed like that, it's quite distracting and I don't know if I will perform well right now." Naruto told her while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look.

"I know a little game that will definitely help. Let's add a few rules to our spar, if you land a hit on me I will take an item of my clothing off so like my vest then shirt and so on. Keep in mind though that you will have to do the same if I land a hit on you and whoever gets the other person naked first wins so what do you say?" Kushina asked him in a playful voice.

"Erm Does it include your underwear as well?" Naruto questioned in a low voice completely forgetting about his boner.

"Maybe, why don't you find that out yourself." Kushina replied with a teasing smirk.

"ALRIGHT! I am ready for this." Naruto loudly exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"So am I." Kushina said while closing the distance between them.

She decided to fight at high chunin speed to see if he could keep up and to make it achievable for him to land a hit since his speed was pretty much high chunin as well because if she fought at her actual speed this would be over before it even started.

As soon as she was close to him she lunged forward with a straight punch towards his face which he dodged by tilting his head with her immediately following with a fury of jabs and punches to keep him on defensive and not give him a single chance to hit her. He kept dodging so she quickly crouched and used her right leg to sweep his legs from underneath forcing him to fall on his back.

He suddenly did a kip-up to get back on his feet and angrily started to take his hoodie off.

"Why don't we start with gloves hmm." Kushina informed him that it wouldn't just be the top and bottom but actually everything they were wearing.

After he had thrown his gloves against the right wall so that they would be out of the way he swiftly dashed towards her before his gloves even landed on the ground. He then slid on his side to tackle her with his legs and force her on her back but she back flipped away. She didn't expect him to reach so far as he immediately followed up with a hand stand and threw a kick at her which landed on her stomach pushing her a few steps back.

"Nice follow up Naruto." Kushina complimented as she took her gloves off and threw them exactly where his gloves were.

With a quick nod Kushina went on the offensive again throwing constant hooks and jabs from left and right at his upper body which he was blocking perfectly but she was surprised that he didn't go on the offense since he had enough time to dash at her after she had nodded.

' _I have to stay defensive and counter her punches and kicks because she is a lot faster than me so catching her off guard like last time is not gonna work again. I have to wait for when she is pulling her arm or leg back… hmm so I will just have to stick to waiting for an opening'_ Naruto planned in his head while blocking the constant barrage of punches and kicks when she suddenly shoulder bashed him and kicked him square on the chest forcing him to stumble back.

Naruto coughed a little and took some deep breaths because she had kicked him quite hard but he recovered and walked towards where their gloves were to take his sandals off. As soon as he got them off Kushina was on him not even giving him a chance to walk back to the middle of the hall.

He was again on defensive but he soon noticed that as he had started to step back to dodge her kicks she had gradually started to follow up with a lunge. As soon she had lunged at him again with her right hand putting her full body weight behind the punch he grabbed her right hand with his left hand and blocked her follow up punch with his other arm. He quickly ducked underneath her right arm and kicked her legs from the front with his right leg to front flip her onto her back.

He quickly stepped away and was ready because he wasn't sure if she would grab him while she was downed.

"So what happens if I perform a successful counter-attack?" Naruto cheekily asked fully aware that she hadn't expected him to try to flip her on her back considering the weight and height difference between them.

"I have to give you credit for that one Naru-kun because I really didn't expect you to try that. As for your question I don't know I didn't really put a lot of thought into this game so we will just take two items of our clothing I guess if one of us performs a successful counter-attack, grapple or any other kind of move because your fighting style is quite unorthodox so I am not sure what you will try next, how does that sound?" Kushina told him after she had gotten back up on her feet.

"It's fine by me." Naruto casually replied getting a little confident after seeing that his defensive strategy had been successful.

' _I want to see her naked so bad I mean look at her, who wouldn't… alright I can do this I just have to be patient.'_ Naruto thought while admiring his sensei's curves.

Kushina walked towards the right wall of the training hall while taking her Jonin vest off and also took her sandals off next to his. Then she disappeared in a burst of speed after dropping her vest beside their sandals.

' _Let's kick it up a notch and see how Naru-kun performs when I am moving at low Jonin speed.'_ Kushina pondered while aiming a kick to the left side of his head with her right leg.

Naruto was completely caught off guard with her sudden increase in speed and had tried to block with his left forearm but wasn't fast enough to bring his arm up in time. He had taken the full hit which knocked him down with his left ear ringing, he was sure her rather strong kick had left a bruise but he would heal anyway.

Kushina slowly got down on her knees beside Naruto and started rubbing his noticeable boner.

"Aww did I hit my Naru-chan too hard, here let me help." Kushina teased him while stroking his cock through his trousers.

"M-mom that's not helping, that's just going to make it even worse. Ahn S-stop please." Naruto groaned out relishing in the feeling of her hand on his boner. Kushina grabbed a hold of his cock and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"You could get so much more all you have to do is land some hits on me." Kushina purred in his ear to arouse him further. She just wanted him to perform well even when he is this aroused because they would be going on more dangerous missions and if he is distracted by her then she wanted him to still be able to fight at his best besides she just loved playing with him anyway.

She then stood up and offered her arm to pull him up which he gratefully took. As soon as he was up on his feet he shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his left ear as well as the images of what he wanted to do with his sensei. He quickly recovered and proceeded to take his hoodie off leaving him wearing a black tank top.

"I am not gonna make this easy for you Naru-kun so you better give this your best shot and always be on your guard for the unexpected." Kushina told him with a seductive smile while pushing her breasts together when she said unexpected.

"Yeah got it and I wouldn't expect you to go easy on me anyway sensei." Naruto replied with a gulp looking at her boobs and had to block as she was immediately in front him aiming a jab with her right hand at his chin.

Naruto used the palm of his left hand to deflect her jab and blocked her kick with his right forearm. They exchanged a lot of punches and kicks but neither of them successfully landed their hits.

Kushina suddenly hit the inside of his arms and broke his guard, she then spun around to land a kick on his chest but was caught by surprise when someone grabbed her leg and pushed her back. While she was trying to balance herself Naruto had gotten behind her so when she stood up he grabbed both her arms and crossed them behind her back.

Kushina saw Naruto standing in front of her so she turned her head and saw another Naruto holding her hands behind her back with one hand and groping her butt with his other hand.

"I was just about to ask you why you weren't using your clones for our spar but I am impressed that you made a clone during our fight without me noticing it and by the way you can let go of me now." Kushina spoke with a small smile on her face, proud of his sneak attack and liking how his clone was squeezing her ass but wanted to finish this spar before she got carried away.

"Well I wanted to see how I would do by myself and I actually made the clone while you were stretching before our spar so that he could observe and jump in if I needed help." Naruto told her with a wide smile happy with his performance so far.

"Well done Naruto, you surprise me yet again." Kushina said as she stood next to the right wall and took her black t-shirt off to reveal her red sports bra. As she walked back to the middle she could feel Naruto's eyes on her breasts which made her smirk a little because now he would be a lot more distracted since he adored her boobs so much.

' _God dammit this fight is only gonna get harder from here on as she takes more of her clothes off… her boobs look like they are gonna spill out any second, they are so big look how strained her bra is.'_ Naruto thought looking nowhere else but at her boobs almost drooling at how perfectly her breasts filled out the sports bra. Suddenly he was smacked on his head courtesy of Kushina.

"Will you just quit staring for one second? I have been calling your name for like five minutes now to continue our spar." Kushina spoke with a little bit of annoyance in her voice because honestly she liked the attention Naruto would give her but she really wanted to carry on with their spar before she lost control.

"Yes sensei and that hit doesn't count." Naruto shook his head to get out of his daydreaming.

"Yeah yeah it doesn't." Kushina replied.

"Alright you better be ready sensei because I am coming for you now." Naruto exclaimed while summoning three shadow clones.

"You are 'coming' for me now, are you?" Kushina said teasingly as she was unable to resist a smutty double entendre and had to hold back a laugh at his blushing face.

After he had calmed his nerves his clones burst into action and surrounded her from all sides with the original Naruto standing in front her while she just stood relaxed waiting for him to make the first move.

Naruto lunged at her and for the first time in their spar he went on the offense. Kushina noticed a lot of openings in his stance but whenever she would attack him one of the clones would jump in and block her hit. As his clones successfully blocked all her hits Naruto got bolder because he was actually trying to touch her boobs, even now as she was blocking his punches his eyes were constantly glancing down at her jiggling bust.

After a few minutes of just blocking and analysing him Kushina had seen that his punches were quite sharp and precise so she relaxed her posture to let him get a hit in because she really wanted to tease him and toy with him in only her sports bra and panties.

As soon as he had landed the punch on her stomach Naruto had yelled loudly while pumping his fist up in the air "Yeeesss Finally!"

Kushina sent him a sultry smile as she walked towards where their clothes were near the right wall. When she was next to the wall she turned around and looked at him to see that Naruto was holding his breath and not even blinking.

Kushina just stifled a giggle and turned towards the wall with her back now facing him. She then bent over a little bit to jut her rear out and began to slowly slide her leggings down her legs. Naruto's eyes traced her every movement as her red lace panties were revealed at an agonizingly slow pace.

Naruto's eyes were glued to her rear because this was the first time he was actually seeing her butt and he wanted to record the beautiful sight in his brain. His breathing grew heavy as more of her skin was revealed.

Kushina pulled her leggings down to her ankles and then stepped out of them. When she turned and looked at Naruto's face she couldn't help but laugh a little because his eyes and mouth were wide open as if he couldn't believe this was real. Kushina glanced down and wasn't surprised at all at his erection which had started throbbing.

Naruto gulped as he took in the sight of his semi-naked mom.

"Would you like to grab these Naruto?" Kushina asked as she squeezed her boobs with both hands to which Naruto just nodded absentmindedly with wide eyes.

"Why don't you come here then and show me why I should let you grab my boobs." Kushina huskily said expecting him to give it his best shot.

Naruto instantly dashed towards her and tried to touch her boobs but she just moved out of his reach. For a few minutes he did nothing but lunge for her boobs at a lot slower speed than before. She grew tired at his lazy attempts so when he came at her again she grabbed his hand and pulled it behind his back while also taking a hold of his shoulder with her other hand to then throw him against a wall with more strength then she intended.

Naruto groaned loudly as he slammed into the wall and it actually managed to break him out of his boob frenzy. Rubbing his back as he got up and then he looked towards his mom who looked quite bored so he steadily got up and pulled his tank top over his head leaving him wearing just his trousers. Naruto then summoned around fifteen clones who then sprinted towards Kushina.

With a sigh Kushina summoned her katana from a storage seal on the back of her neck and slashed the clones one by one.

"Naruto just because you can easily gain an advantage in numbers doesn't mean you have to constantly charge at someone until they are tired. Quality will always beat quantity, remember that." Kushina sternly told him to get his attention because the state she was in she was sure he wasn't going to take her very seriously.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto replied after taking a few breaths and gave a nod.

Naruto then grabbed a katana from one of the racks in the training hall and got into a stance ready to sprint with conviction across from Kushina with his katana held behind his back in his right hand and his left foot pushed forward to rush her as soon as she motioned him.

Kushina after checking his stance gave him a nod and he rushed her like a predator after its prey. Naruto swiftly slashed at her from right and gradually got into a rhythm of slashes from everywhere in his unorthodox Kenjutsu style while his eyes would constantly glance at her jiggling breasts as she moved her upper body to block all his attacks one after the other.

' _It's quite impressive how much progress he has made in his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu… although his attacks are very predictable but they are fast and precise.'_ Kushina analysed him in her head while blocking his attacks.

Naruto then went for a wide slash from right for which Kushina was ready as she ducked under his katana while deflecting it with her own and stunned Naruto with a blow to his chin.

Kushina smiled at his embarrassed face as he had just realised that he would have to take his trousers off now. Naruto casually pulled his trousers down and took them off trying to play it cool.

Kushina was staring at his crotch because his erection was a lot more visible through his boxers.

"You like my dick don't you mom? How about I take my boxers off and you take your panties off." Naruto asked with a smirk noticing how she was staring at his crotch.

"Yeah it's pretty big… You can only wish I would do that because it's not gonna happen unless you land some hits which seems almost impossible for you to do." Kushina's eyes snapped up as soon as she realised of her slip of tongue and she smoothly covered it up when she realised he hadn't heard her speak about his dick.

Naruto rushed at her with his katana ready and swung at her from her left which she blocked. Naruto carried on slashing and Kushina quickly realised that he was constantly attacking around her torso and soon she caught onto his intentions.

"Are you really trying to cut my bra, Naruto?" Kushina said with a small smile loving how badly he wanted to see her nude body.

"Well I just want to see your boobs so I thought if I cut your bra I will get to see your boobs and as your bra would already be off you will have to take your panties off for the successful slash." Naruto explained with excitement seeing how close he was to seeing his mom naked.

"Huh that's actually pretty clever but now that you have told me about that even if you cut my bra you will still have to land another hit for me to take my panties off." Kushina spoke with a smirk.

"Aww come on that's not fair." Naruto complained.

"You wanna see these or not." Kushina replied while cupping her breasts with both her hands.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and immediately Kushina was on him aiming a hit to his left. Naruto blocked it and was forced to keep blocking as she just kept attacking.

Kushina stayed on the offense and when Naruto ducked under her slash and tried to go for a lunge but she grabbed his arm forcing him to drop his katana. Naruto immediately rolled back to where he had dropped his katana and picked it up.

Kushina gave him a few seconds to get up but while in the motion of getting up Naruto threw his katana as if he had a throwing knife which surprised her because it was a very risky move since he was unarmed now.

Kushina casually just turned sideways and dodged the katana but suddenly she was punched in her abdomen which knocked the wind out of her. Kushina fell down on her knees and coughed a little.

She took a few breaths and looked up to find Naruto next to her with a smirk plastered on his face. With one quick glance towards where he was earlier when he threw his katana explained exactly what had happened.

"You sneaky little devil, that was good I really didn't expect you to have practiced the **Body Replacement Technique** to such degree. Quick thinking there Naru-chan and I have to say I am really impressed with you performance so far." Kushina said while getting up with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom." Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly at the compliment.

"Well a rule is a rule so since you landed a hit I will take my bra off." Kushina spoke as she grabbed the sides of her sports bra to pull it over her head.

Naruto just watched with his eyes unblinking as Kushina slowly pulled her bra up. As she pulled it over her breasts her boobs bounced when they were released with Naruto's eyes following her bouncing boobs.

Kushina threw her bra against the wall where the rest of their clothes were when she had managed to pull it over her head.

"Well Naruto this is it let's see if you can manage to take my panties off." Kushina said while tugging at the top of her panties to tease him.

Naruto just gulped and looked up at her boobs then closed his eyes to calm his breathing. When he was ready his eyes snapped open and he dashed straight for her. When he was close he tried to kick her stomach but she knocked his leg away from her with her hand.

Naruto then stepped back and started walking around her staying cautious but his eyes were continuously following her boobs as she moved with him.

' _Please let this work. Please let this work.'_ Naruto repeated it over and over like a mantra in his head as he moved himself so that he was stood over his katana that he had dropped earlier.

He suddenly kicked the katana at Kushina and sprinted at her as well and went in with a slide on his knees. Kushina front flipped over the katana and Naruto since the katana was only coming at waist height.

Although that is exactly what Naruto wanted because as soon as she had landed Naruto summoned a clone as he was sliding. The clone then grabbed his hand and propelled him back at her while she was facing away. He was going for a kick to her back but before it landed though Naruto saw Kushina turn her head a little and gave him a grin.

As soon as his kick landed Kushina burst into smoke. Naruto just landed and stood still and in the few seconds that it took for the smoke to clear he was caught off guard.

Kushina slid on her left side and kicked his ankle with her right leg which knocked him over. Kushina got up with a big smile because she was very impressed with his performance and satisfied with the level that he was at.

Kushina took few steps to get close to where he was laying.

"No." Naruto mumbled a few times as he was laying on his front and was punching the floor in disappointment.

Kushina just chuckled at how badly he wanted to see her completely naked.

"Come on Naruto get up, there is no need to be disappointed you were amazing." Kushina softly said as she pulled him up.

"Now you have to take your boxers off as per the rules." Kushina told him with a smirk.

"Ok fine." Naruto mumbled incoherently as he took his boxers off and threw them to the side.

Kushina just looked at his dick and realised that it had gotten soft and was not as stiff as it was before probably because he had lost and was really disappointed. After a few glances towards his cock Kushina looked up at his glum face.

' _Aww Naru-chan looks so sad, he doesn't have any idea that he is about to get a reward for his impressive performance.'_ Kushina thought while stifling a giggle.

"Naru-chan as I have told you many times before that you will get a reward if you perform well and your performance today was extraordinary so how about you come take your sensei's panties off yourself." Kushina told him as she turned around walked towards the closest wall and bent over with her hands against the wall while looking back at him.

"Really! You are the best Mom." Naruto shouted as soon as his mind had started functioning again after he had heard her say that.

Naruto jumped up and took quick steps to get behind Kushina and got down on his knees. He gulped and reached out with shaky hands. He stopped for a second and looked at his moms smirking face. He got a little confident since she wasn't stopping him so he grabbed the top of her panties and slowly slid it down. He stopped once again when Kushina's puffy lower lips were revealed to him because of her being cleanly shaved.

"Come on Naruto you can look all you want just pull my panties down all the way so that I can spread my legs a little more." Kushina said with a teasing grin.

Naruto immediately shook his head to stop admiring her ass and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Kushina then stepped out of them and stood with her legs further apart. Naruto just stayed still and looked at her soft yet firm looking ass.

"Go on Naruto you can touch my butt if you want." Kushina told him with a smile.

Naruto's hands were on her ass in seconds and he started squeezing and massaging her ass.

"Yeah that's it Naruto, just like that… Ahn" Kushina said with a satisfied moan.

Naruto got rougher after her moan and started spanking her ass with both hands getting Kushina to moan even louder. After spanking her for a few minutes Naruto wanted a clearer look at her pussy because her slit was very tightly sealed so he grabbed both her cheeks and spread them apart which opened her lower lips a little but it also allowed him to see her other hole.

Naruto blushed a little at that while Kushina just took heavy breaths because she was getting quite aroused as his hands carried on playing with her butt. Naruto just carried on spreading her cheeks apart then releasing them to watch her ass shake a little because she didn't have a huge butt by any means it was actually a little smaller compared to some of the civilians but it was just so tight and firm due to Kushina being a ninja.

As Naruto massaged her rear Kushina couldn't control the urge to just squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her breathing had started to get slightly heavy and even Naruto noticed her arousal because of the moist on her nether lips.

Kushina had no clue how long it had been since she allowed Naruto to touch her ass but she could care less because she was really enjoying the feeling of his hands massaging her ass. While she was relishing in said feeling Naruto was getting bolder by the second realising the condition she was in so he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

Naruto subtly looked up to see Kushina was just taking heavy breaths with her eyes closed so he slowly pulled his right hand up while massaging her left ass cheek with his left hand so that she wouldn't realise his intentions. He nervously touched her slit with his index finger and he heard Kushina gasp and he was just about to spread her lips with his index and middle finger when the inevitable happened.

"Alright Naruto I think that's a worthy enough reward so let's go upstairs and we will talk about your performance while we grab something to eat." Kushina spoke with a teasing smile knowing how much he wanted to carry on.

"That was… That was." Naruto couldn't even form words because he was still mesmerised by her glistening beautiful pink lower lips.

Kushina just giggled at the dreamy look on his face as she raised his face with a finger at his chin. She lowered her face so she could whisper into his ear.

"Who knows Naru-chan maybe you will get a lot more from your next reward so keep up the amazing performance." Kushina huskily said into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Her kiss broke him out of his stupor so he immediately got up and turned to see that his sensei had just picked up all their clothes and was walking towards the stairs without putting her clothes on so he quietly followed hoping that maybe he could get a quick look at her snatch.

Kushina just smirked knowing exactly where his eyes were looking as she walked up the stairs.

 **(Chunin Exam Day)**

"Hey guys, Naruto these two will be your teammates for these exams he is Takako." Kushina said pointing to the blushing genin on the right. "And he is Komachi and before the second stage try to get know each other a little at least what you guys good at so that you can work better as a team, ok?" Kushina told the three them as they gave her nod in return.

"Well good luck guys and remember Naruto if you do well you will be getting a reward like usual." Kushina said with a smirk as she looked him straight in the eyes which made it very clear as to what kind of 'reward' she was on about but of course his two temporary teammates were oblivious to what she actually meant which made him smile slyly.

"Thank you and I will see you later Sensei." Naruto replied with a wide grin after hearing about the reward as he turned towards his teammates.

"You are so lucky Naruto that she is your mom." Takako started while he and Komachi both stared at Kushina's backside in amazement as she walked away.

"Yeah I wish she was our sensei." Komachi said with a faraway look.

"You guys have no idea how lucky I actually am." Naruto vaguely told them with a chuckle as he made his way into the academy for his chunin exams with a grin plastered to his face and his crestfallen teammates following behind him.

 **(With Kushina)**

"I'm bored Anko, entertain me." Kushina said as she rested her head on one hand while she put a piece of chicken steak in in her mouth with the other hand, in front of her sat her younger friend Anko. These two were currently the only two in the restaurant since it was quite early for a break.

Kurenai apparently had some important stuff to attend to but Anko had informed her that it was a fucking lie because she was most likely busy 'bonding' with Asuma while their teams are busy with the exams.

"You need a hobby Kushina-chan." Anko spoke without looking up from her steak instead she was far more occupied with eating the steak in front of her as quickly as possible.

"I will let you know, that I do have hobbies. I used to be a full time mom but now I'm a sensei even if my son is my student but he isn't around right now so it's up to you to entertain me." Kushina spoke as she closed her eyes a small smile forming on her face.

"Oh well Kushina you know that I would love to stay with you but I'm afraid that I got a meeting coming up." Anko spoke as she finished her last piece of steak and quickly stood up.

"Who are you meeting with?" Kushina questioned but she could take a guess as to what this meeting would involve.

"Just some guy who I met at a bar last night and he kept bugging me the entire time so I told him that I would meet him later." Anko spoke causing Kushina to frown.

"Ugh really Anko you are going to go with a guy you don't even know the name of?" Kushina asked she didn't really care who Anko went out with because she could take care of herself but she didn't want to be alone right now.

 _'Maybe i should take a different approach to entice Kushina to go out with more guys... sometimes the entire village thinking i am a slut has its uses i guess even though i haven't slept with anyone in a very long time'_ Anko thought and she had no idea how the rumors even started but it was probably some guy who didn't like her and wanted to tarnish her reputation as bad as it was already but to be honest she didn't mind it at all because it allowed her to play around with guys who thought they ever had a chance with her. Kushina didn't know anything about it because she never questioned Anko about her escapades.

"If you are feeling jealous, tell you what you can come along. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we made it a threesome besides he told me he is 12 inches so I have to find out if that's true or not." Anko spoke causing Kushina to choke on her breath.

"12 inches? Really now. So you mean to tell me his dick is this big." Kushina asked shocked as she made 12 inches space between her two index fingers and Anko nodded in return.

"I highly doubt that he was telling the truth so no thank you for the invitation." Kushina said in a mix of shock unsurely. Her voice was low just in case there was someone around.

"Well he probably lied and 9 out of 10 guys do that but if he really was telling the truth then that's just a chance that I can't afford." Anko spoke while Kushina was just imagining it and the image of a cock so huge was quite disturbing but it wasn't unpleasant either.

"Come on you have to be curious about it, right?" Anko asked and Kushina found herself biting her lower lip. She was felling quite confused as to what exactly was stopping her from going but she just felt like she would be replacing Naruto even though what they were upto is strange as it is.

Would it be so wrong to have sex with someone who wasn't her husband, she has already been playing around so much with her student who was also her son but still she couldn't accept Anko's offer because then she didn't know how her son would take it because she knew for a fact that this could come back to bite her in the ass because what if the guy recognised her and decided to boast about their time together.

Meanwhile back in the real world Anko was sitting right next to Kushina slowly poking her cheeks. "So are you in or out because I gotta go." Anko said and instantly stopped poking her when Kushina shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and slowly turned her head to look her in the eyes.

"My answer remains the same Anko." Kushina spoke in a low voice and Anko could only sigh. Kushina was a wonderful friend but she was just always so uptight about these things. Anko understood that Kushina didn't want to do this because she had a son but Minato had passed away so long ago that Kushina should really be moving on now but she was also a lot more stubborn than Anko so Anko didn't even bother arguing.

"Well your loss so I will see you later." Anko replied as she hurried off leaving Kushina all alone.

 _'Why in the world is she not willing to just let go for once, i really don't get it... now what should i do because that whole meeting with the 12 inch guy was bullshit and i got a while till the second stage starts hmm'_ Anko wondered as she walked around aimlessly.

Kushina barely even noticed it when she was handed the bill because she was fantasizing about how big Naruto would get in few years if his dick was already 6 inches long. Wait why did she had to pay for Anko's steak as well? That sneaky little snake!

 **(Forest of Death)**

Team 9 had just been travelling further into the forest when they heard a loud explosion so they decided to check it out and wait till the teams fighting were weakened so that they could easily just take both their scrolls but unfortunately they had come across Team 7 who was fighting a genin from Otogakure. They stayed back and observed the genin to figure out what his abilities were but during an exchange between Sasuke and the genin, all of a sudden the sound genin's neck just stretched and he bit Sasuke in the neck.

Team 9 immediately jumped into action and caught the sound genin by surprise which is why Naruto's kick had connected and pushed the genin some distance away as Takako and Komachi moved to cover Sasuke and Sakura along with Kiba.

Naruto hadn't recognised the sound genin's face because he didn't really get a good look from the tree his team had been hiding in. Naruto was suddenly pale as soon as he matched the face with one that he had seen in the bingo book. It belonged to Orochimaru of the Sannin.

' _Oh What do we have here… hmm Minato's son maybe he would be a better choice than Sasuke-kun. Kukukuku'_ Then in just few seconds Naruto's vision blurred into darkness.

 **(Four Days Later)**

Team 9 had successfully made it to the tower, after a few days in the forest constantly moving locations. Takako and Komachi decided to part ways with Team 7 and carried Naruto to a hollow tree that they hid in till he woke up.

When Naruto was up they decided to just hide close to the tower and ambush a team and they had managed to catch a team from Amegakure off guard so they took their scroll, it turned out to be very lucky though that it they found the exact scroll they needed.

They then travelled to the tower and barely made it in time because they made it five hours before the time limit ended and considering this stage had been going for over four days they had pushed it very close.

Now Naruto was standing by himself since the team stage was finished so Takako and Komachi were probably with their sensei somewhere in the hall. He could see that all around him were other genin teams along with their Sensei, he was eagerly looking around for just a glimpse of his sensei then he finally heard a melodic voice reach his ears.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" He immediately knew it was his Mom, he was just about to walk towards her but then he noticed that she was walking with The Sandaime Hokage, his Jiji.

"Hey Jiji what's up?" Naruto just casually greeted the Hokage.

"Naruto be a little respectful." Kushina sternly told him only because there were a lot people around.

"Ahahaha it's fine Kushina." Sandaime casually waved his hand.

Sandaime looked at a rather unhealthy looking man who had approached and asked to speak with the hokage so with a nod Sandaime walked away from them with the Jonin.

"Now onto some serious business." Kushina brought Naruto to a corner of the large hall.

"Did you run into some weird snake creep in the forest?" Kushina asked and her question made him sweat a little.

Kushina had been very worried as soon as she learned that Orochimaru had infiltrated the forest, she knew that his goal had been Sasuke Uchiha because was once again trying to get his hands on the Sharingan.

Kushina was very worried for Naruto and his team because except for a few people no one knew that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki not even Orochimaru would know about that so she was very scared that he might give his curse mark to Naruto. She actually was one of the Jonin who voted in favour for the exams to be stopped until they knew for sure he wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

"Yeeeeah, about that Sensei." Naruto nervously began.

"Spill it Naruto this is serious." Kushina strictly told him. Naruto just sighed and pulled his hoody away from his left shoulder.

Kushina gasped as soon as she spotted the curse mark on his neck, she was immediately next to him analysing the mark.

' _Just as I thought so that is what I felt a few hours earlier.'_ Kyubi mused casually in her head.

' _What do you mean?'_ Kushina asked the Kyubi through the mind link.

' _I felt foreign chakra trying to overpower my own a few hours ago and before you panic let me tell you that Naruto will be fine he won't have any usual side effects because my chakra should have purged Orochimaru's chakra by now so the only thing left is for you to get rid the of the mark from Naruto. Do be careful though because this is the first time Orochimaru's mark has been applied to a Jinchuriki so I don't know how Naruto may react when you try forcefully removing it.'_ Kyubi informed Kushina which made her release a sigh of relief.

They didn't get to talk any further as there was an announcement that everyone had to move towards the front of the hall closer to the big screen.

 **(Preliminaries)**

"Do I really have to fight again, already?" Naruto moaned as he stood on the balcony along with his sensei.

Sandaime had praised everyone who had made it this far but then he told them that they had all performed a little bit better than expected as such they needed to further reduce the number of genins.

Kushina did take pity on her son because he did look really exhausted, a small smile spread across her face as she got close to him and whispered to him. _"If you win and get through this I'm going to reward you with…"_ The next thing she said made her student turn as red as her hair.

And of course as fate would have it the first two names that appeared on the screen were Naruto Vs Kiba and both of them ran straight down into the arena with Kiba boasting that this was going to be easy loudly.

"I have been waiting fucking forever for this, sorry Kiba don't take this fight personally." Naruto confidently said when they were standing across from each other.

"Huh that's exactly what I was gonna say just not so politely. This should be piss easy right Akamaru." Kiba said in return with Akamaru barking in agreement.

As soon as Hayate said begin Kiba instantly crouched and said ' **Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu'** and he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with his accelerated speed and he elbowed Naruto in the chest and Naruto flew across the hall and slammed into the wall.

"He is gonna be out for a while you should call the match." Kiba turned away and arrogantly said to Hayate.

"Hmm, what are you on about Kiba?" Kiba heard Naruto's voice and then a poof of smoke.

"What! When did you summon a clone?" Kiba yelled disbelievingly.

"You are too slow dog breath so I had all the time in the world." Naruto casually said.

Before he was in front of Kiba and kicked him on the side of his head sending him flying back with Kiba hitting the ground very hard.

Kiba quickly jumped back up and rubbed the back of his head and then they both disappeared in a burst of speed only the Jonins and a select few genins were able to track their movement. Kiba went on full offense and just kept throwing punches and kicks but Naruto blocked his every attack.

While Kiba had been throwing flurry of punches and kicks nonstop Naruto was preserving his strength and focused on just staying defensive which is why when Kiba backed off he was extremely out of breath but Naruto seemed fine although he was breathing a little faster.

"Alright that's it Naruto you are forcing me to go all out!" Kiba yelled as he pulled out a small black pill from his pocket he quickly put it in his mouth.

Kiba got on all fours with Akamaru jumping on top of his head then there was an explosion of smoke and when it cleared instead of Akamaru there was two Kibas.

With a grin they both charged at Naruto from both sides to try and restrict his movement but Naruto just back flipped away. Kiba easily kept up with Naruto with his increased speed and used his claw to leave three deep cuts on Naruto's chest.

Both the Kibas stood gasping for breath across a heaving Naruto after all the dodging.

"Not so slow am I now?" Kiba arrogantly mocked Naruto thinking he had the upper hand.

"Let's see how you like this." Kiba said as he threw a smoke bomb so that Naruto wouldn't be able to predict his attacks and shouted **'Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang'** both Kibas started spinning at very high velocity and aimed straight for Naruto.

Naruto just stayed still and was waiting till Kiba was a little bit closer and that's when he used the **Body Replacement Technique** to replace himself with a log. Kiba and Akamaru went in and out of the smoke at ferocious speeds and after a few minutes Kiba stopped and stood waiting for the smoke to clear.

Everyone on the balcony was waiting with bated breath with a lot of people thinking Kiba had won which Kurenai was confident he had but Kushina knew better than that because she knew that you could never count Naruto out, he just never gives up.

As soon as the smoke settled a blur went past Kiba and a few seconds later everyone saw Naruto crouched a little distance behind Kiba with a normal katana in his hand that he placed on his back.

That is when Kiba fell on his knees with a gasp and everyone noticed the large cut on his chest. Inevitably Kiba fell on his face unconscious thus concluding the match.

"Winner by knockout Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate announced with a cough and everyone started clapping with Kushina cheering loudly.

Kiba was then lifted onto a stretcher and taken off to the infirmary so that his injuries could be checked and bandaged.

Naruto took his time walking up the stairs to the balcony where his mom or as she is right now sensei was standing while the next two contestants were called out. He walking towards her with a smile and he looked quite excited.

"Sensei I am gonna go and check on Kiba because even though I don't like a few of his qualities, I still consider him a friend so I will go and see how he is." Naruto told her as he stopped beside her then he was just about to walk past her after telling her where he was going.

"Yeah that's fine, tell you what I am gonna come with you because this fight is very lame." Kushina replied as she followed him out of the balcony.

 **(Infirmary)**

The hall was very wide and it was filled with typical hospital beds separated by white curtains. Currently there were four people. The first person was Kiba who was still unconscious on the bed with Kurenai standing beside his bed. The nurse had informed them that he hadn't taken any real damage so there was no need to worry and he would probably wake up in an hour or so.

"I am going to go back to see how my other two students are doing. Congratulations Naruto it was a very impressive fight." Kurenai said with a small smile as she made her way back to the balcony where all the teams and Jonins were spectating from.

"Hey Mom, when am I going to get my reward since I won?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Well how about now." Kushina answered with a sultry smile before she noticed that Naruto was busy ogling her breasts.

Naruto eagerly just began unzipping his trousers without any indication from her but he immediately stopped when she slapped the back of his head.

"I didn't mean right here, you idiot anyone can walk in to check on Kiba." Kushina hissed at him before she grabbed his collar.

She then brought him to very end of the hall and pulled him into the cubicle. She then quickly peeked around and saw that there was pretty much no one close to their cubicle so she pulled the curtains around the bed affectively hiding them.

Neither of them wasted any time as they knew they only had until the next fight was finished then the medics would come back here. Naruto quickly pulled his trousers down to his ankles showing off his proud six inch erection.

While Kushina also quickly undid her clothes however she didn't actually take any of it off. Instead she unzipped her Jonin vest and pushed her t-shirt and bra up revealing to Naruto her wonderful big breasts. She had kept her clothes on so that if she needed to she would be able to quickly cover up and compose herself.

Kushina grabbed a hold of Naruto's cock with one hand and slowly began to stroke it, while her other hand cupped his balls. "Ah, that feels so nice… fuck." Naruto gently moaned as he reached out with his hand and grabbed a hold of one of Kushina's big mounds, his hand slowly sinking into her soft breast.

"Mom you have best tits in the entire village probably the elemental nations for all I know, they are just heavenly." Naruto continued to moan as he gently played with her tits bouncing it up and down in his hands.

"Thank you Naruto and your cock is very impressive too, so far it's the biggest that I know of in the village." Kushina spoke honestly her fingers slowly caressing his balls. Kushina felt his cock twitch in her hand at her words.

Naruto slowly brought his head closer to hers and when Kushina noticed that he was putting one hand behind her neck. Kushina pushed forward and connected their lips, their tongues wildly pushing against each other before Kushina decided to let Naruto win the battle and let his tongue explore her warm mouth which he didn't hesitate at all to do so.

When their lips broke apart because they needed to breathe a long saliva string connected their lips which Kushina brushed away.

"We need to hurry Naruto." Kushina spoke as she leaned down and brought her face closer to Naruto's cock. And to her surprise Kushina suddenly began to feel slightly nervous because she hadn't really done this before not even with Minato because he was never interested in foreplay so she just stalled by looking at the different veins running along his erect cock.

"Go on Mom weren't we in a hurry?" Naruto questioned as he slowly thrust his hips forward towards her head. Kushina was just unable to take her eyes of it but Naruto was right they had limited time so might as well get this done.

'It may even turn to be good experience for later on.' Kushina thought as she licked her lips and calmly started by planting a kiss on the base of the cock.

"Ohhh yeah, your lips are so soft." Naruto groaned when he looked down all he could see was his Mom's red hair while he was reaching down under her and was now playing with both her heavy breasts in his hands.

Kushina slowly got into it as she kissed the base a few more times and when she pressed her mouth against his hard cock once more she slowly opened up and her tongue slowly emerged and gently began to lick the tip of his shaft.

Slowly her tongue went lower and she licked all of Naruto's cock including his balls. She licked back to the tip and her tongue going around his purple tip in a circular pattern before she quickly licked down the shaft once again and began planting small kisses on his cock.

Naruto while in total ecstasy just tried his best not to drool down on her and ruin the mood. The sensation of her warm saliva covering his cock was amazing and even better he was allowed to grope her breasts to his heart's content while she gave him a blowjob.

"Alright let's do this." Kushina finally spoke and Naruto watched how she used both her hands to swipe her pretty red hair behind her ears before she took a hold of his cock once again and brought her mouth closer.

Naruto was holding his breath waiting for the wave of pleasure to wash over him and then he felt it.

Kushina kissed the tip of his cock and then she opened her mouth and pushed forwards inviting his cock down her wonderfully warm wet orifice.

"Ooooooh sexy goddess of a Sensei please have m-mercy on me." Naruto stammered as he felt Kushina-sucking on his dick.

Kushina noticed just how much pleasure Naruto was feeling and she couldn't help but chuckle which to Naruto felt like she was humming with his dick in her mouth just increasing propelling the feeling into the heavens.

As for Kushina she didn't really mind this because for one it was the first time she was giving a blowjob and secondly she didn't know dicks could be so deliciously salty or was it just Naruto's.

Slowly sucking up the cock she moved her mouth until only the head was in her mouth closing her lips around it she suckled on the head until she let it go with a loud pop and quickly took it all the way down her throat again.

While Naruto still was squeezing one of her breasts with one hand and other hand had moved so it was now on the back of his mom's head encouraging her to go even deeper and Kushina was honestly curious about trying.

'I wonder if I could take it any deeper.' Kushina curiously thought.

"Kushina-chan?"

Both Naruto and Kushina's hearts just skipped a beat, when they instantly recognized it as Anko's voice. What the actual fuck was Anko doing here? She as carefully as possible removed her mouth from Naruto's cock making sure not to make a single sound until she was just sitting on her knees.

"Kushina-chan are you in here?" Anko's voice had gotten closer she was probably right outside the cubicle they were in.

Naruto was scared too but he just couldn't take his eyes off Kushina's small pink nipple so he just gave in the urge to suck on it. Slowly leaning downwards, making sure not move too fast which would make the bed creak.

Very slowly he brought his mouth close to Kushina's beautiful pink nipple before opening up and sucking the nipple and her areola into his mouth.

Kushina lightly gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth before she made more noise which would alert Anko of their location as Naruto's mouth began to gently tug on her nipple his teeth slowly closing before he bit on her nipple and pulled on it.

"Where in the hell has she disappeared to? Kurenai said she was right here with Naruto to check on Kiba. Gah Whatever." They could still hear her footsteps but they were slowly fading away. The both of them remained motionless with Naruto still sucking on her left breast.

Giving it a few more minutes to be sure Anko was gone before Naruto let go of her nipple and gave her nipple a kiss.

"Holy shit! That was exciting." Naruto spoke loudly his chin and Kushina's left breast covered in his saliva.

Meanwhile everything was spinning for Kushina because she was sure they were going to get caught. She barely even noticed it when Naruto stood back up leaning against the bed with his dick pointing straight at her mouth.

"Please Mom I was so close before please just let me finish, you are the best Sensei ever." Naruto said as he was brushing his precum covered cock against her lips and it didn't take long before Kushina quickly opened up and began bobbing back and forth on his cock unlike before when Naruto was standing straight as such could only see Kushina's head go up and down on him but since he was leaning back he could now see his dick going in and out of her mouth. He just loved her soft lips slid against his cock when she pulled away.

"Ah god, Fuck fuck fuck ughm I'm I'm I'm cumming!" Naruto hissed as Kushina's mouth bobbed back and forth on his cock before she quickly pulled back and put his cock in between her tits and let him cum.

He shot his load all over her breasts and it seemed like he broke his own record because Kushina could see that he came a lot more than last time.

Naruto had hoped to cum in her mouth but there was no way in hell he would complain right this moment because he just wanted to enjoy how he was feeling.

They both sat quietly on the bed for few minutes before they began to dress themselves again.

Kushina sneakily peeked and made sure there was no one around as well as she couldn't hear anyone approaching either so she dashed over to the sink and washed her face. She also grabbed the entire roll of tissue to clean her sticky boobs with.

When they were about to leave the infirmary Naruto turned to her. "Mom can I cum in your mouth next time we do this?" Naruto asked hopefully and Kushina offered him a small smile.

"Naruto you should be happy that there was a first time rather than worrying about the next time. How are you so sure there will be a next time anyway… As for your question we will see it's for me to decide and for you to find out." Kushina told him with a teasing smile on her face.

' _There will definitely be a next time and another next time after that as well.'_ Kushina thought with a shudder running through her body.

Kushina just gave Naruto a small wink and started walking out of the infirmary and back towards the hall where the preliminaries were taking place with Naruto right beside her. When they arrived on the balcony they were both sporting wide grins and none of the Jonins and Genins had a clue why.

 **To be continued…**

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys noticed the two familiar characters who made an appearance in this chapter but that was just for fun so don't know if it will happen again.**

 **Another thing is that a lot of you had been asking me to give Naruto the curse mark since Orochimaru doesn't know that Naruto is a Jinchuriki but honestly I don't where I would go with that so if some of you would explain to me a little better like how the curse should affect Naruto physically as well as his behaviour and what should happen later etc. That's why I have left that open so I can get rid of the curse mark if I want or keep it in the story for a little longer.**

 **Last thing to cover is when the next update will be, honestly I don't know when I will finish it but I have already started on it and will try to finish it as soon as possible but no promises hope you guys understand.**

 **With that I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review if you liked the chapter or if you didn't like the chapter and tell me what you liked or didn't like so I can improve it. And I don't know if this feels rushed or not but I did try my best to get this done as fast as possible. If you guys spot any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.**

 **I will see you guys next time.**

 **Ash-Fall1n1.**


End file.
